The Valentine Project
by LilacRosez
Summary: AU Setting ! With the new marriage law , and the decreasing population in the wizard world , Hogwart's staff and teachers hires a renound match maker , to help find the suitable "soul mates" for their students. HG/DM main pairing and may more APAJMFKBTHASDMHGBZGW
1. New Marraige Law & Matchmaker Meetings

Chapter 1: The New Marriage Law and meetings with the matchmaker

Everyone in Hogwarts was gathered together in the Great Hall before suppertime. It was due to the highly important meeting which involved 7th and 6th year students, hence why all the selected year students were awaiting the news from the Headmaster. They were all wondering why it was only them and why not a single 5th year and below was present. However, what made it even more curious was the extra seat on the staff table- the rest was already filled with the all the school staff in their respectful robes.

"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore raised his voice over the conversations his students were having. He smiled warmly at the students when they quieted and looked at him. Glad with the response, he carried on with the upcoming events that could change their lives forever.

"I'm sure all of you present know about the effects The War had caused us, innocent lives taken, death toll rose to a number unimaginable to us. This has reduced the amount of couplings and population growth." Dumbledore started. "Yes, I'm sure some of you might have heard of the new rule already- the Marriage Law. Since this affects witches and wizards from the age of 15 to 25, the Ministry has allowed us to search for a suitable mate for you," this emitted several gasps from the crowd while some people cursed loudly, "before the Ministry and Ms. Dolores Umbridge meddles with your private lives and match you with the wrong people." The Headmaster gave a stern look. "You are all required to repopulate within 2 years of your marriage. Those who don't will be sent to Azkaban for law breaking."

"Professor," Astoria Greengrass, a Slytherin whose hand was raised, asked, "why aren't we allowed to pick our own partners?"

"If you haven't been listening," her Head of House, Severus Snape, drawled, "it's ether us or the Ministry. We will choose someone rather similar to your character. The Ministry on the other hand, someone unsuitable."

"How will we be properly matched then, Professor?" Ginny asked.

"Ms Belle Lovenotes, will help us in this department." Professor McGonagall responded. There was a wave of sighs in relief as soon as the well-known matchmaker's name was mentioned. Even with that, most of the boys were protesting at the idea of marry someone who could be…unattractive or unintelligent. It was all silenced as soon as the doors flew open and the slim and tall brunette matchmaker entered the room. Ms Lovenotes smiled kindly at the students as she walked past them towards the teacher's table and took a seat next to Hagrid.

"My father will hear about this! They'll never agree to this!" Draco shouted, breaking the silence. A few head bobbed, agreeing with his statement. Why in the world will parents allow marriage at such a young age?

"We have already gained your parent's permission before inviting Ms Lovenotes. If my memory serves me correctly, your parents, Mr. Malfoy, were the first to send their approval towards this arrangement." Dumbledore answered with a bright spark in his eyes.

Draco let out frustrated groan when he heard that his parents have agreed to this infuriating arrangement.

'_What were you thinking, Draco? It's not as if you had the right to pick your bride anyway. Law or not.'_ Draco sighed.

'_Stop being bloody picky on women. Being in love with Hermione Granger was bad enough.'_ His inside thoughts sneered. As soon as her name popped up, he felt the sudden urge to hit himself on the head with a Bludger. _'Oh, don't worry, it's only one in a million chances that you might end up with her.' _Draco thought sarcastically. He can only hope for Fate and luck to be on his side on the day the future Mrs. Malfoy is revealed.

"Professors," Hermione started with her hands in the air. Draco snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her voice. He hoped it was the same question that was plaguing his thoughts.

"Yes, Ms Granger?" Professor McGonagall smiled at her prized student.

"How will you help us with searching for our future spouse?" Hermione asked. Several heads nodded, noticeably wondering the same thing and waited for the answer.

"As this isn't our field of expertise, we have recruited Ms Lovenotes for this reason." The aged professor responded. Hermione frowned slightly as she had not received the reply she wanted and turned towards the matchmaker.

"Ms Lovenotes, how will you help us?" She asked again.

"All of you will be given a list of questions in which you will have to answer honestly and accurately. Based on it, the Professors, the sorting hat and myself will compare the answers from opposite sex and find your suitable match. However, due to some of the pureblood traditions, each male in this room will be sent a list with two witches that we think might suit you. You will then petition for the witch of your choice according to the list."

"Can't we have a say in this? We are the ones who will be married and provide an heir." Ginny fumed.

"What is your name?" Belle asked the redhead.

"Ginny Weasley." Ginny replied with a small smile.

"I understand where you're coming form, Ms Weasley. Therefore it is up to you to accept the proposal or deny it. However, since the Ministry allowed only a month to find a match, you have to answer the response on denying or accepting by the end of this week."

"Why it is that only one month is allowed?" Harry questioned.

"The Ministry allowed us to search for a suitable match for each of you, but the deadline is a month's time. That's why we are in such hurry. Those who are unmatched when the week ends, will be named in the Ministry's list. You'll most likely be matched with someone revolting whom you will not meet till your wedding date." Snape drawled.

"We don't want you to be stuck in a distasteful arrangement forever." Poppy Pomphrey voiced out. "Please keep in mind that wizarding marriages are only broke through death."

"So, is that a month to decide for us?" Pansy asked after a few moments of silence.

"No, Ms Parkinson. You have until tonight to complete your compatibility forms and hand them in tomorrow during breakfast. Then you will have till Friday to agree and decide upon whom to marry.

"Professor, are we allowed to petition for the girls in our house?" Ron asked. He could petition for Hermione-she was a better choice compared to other girls.

"Only if there is one that you think is suitable and is the same house as you are. However, we would certainly encourage inter-house relationships. There are no such thing as house rivalries outside of Hogwarts and we want to implant this as soon as possible." After hearing this, they understood the positive effects of this and nodded.

All the while, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were hoping they could petition for their dream witches.

"Alright, after supper, please return to the Great Hall at 8 o'clock. We will then provide you with the form and quill. The quicker we do this, the quicker we can have you all matched." Dumbledore announced. "That is for later to worry about. Now, let us indulge in the marvelous food the elves have prepared." With that, the food appeared on the tables.

Yet, everyone was dreading the time in which they returned to the Great Hall. Seeing food didn't calm Ron in any way. No one could believe that an application form would change his or her lives.

* * *

A/N: First Chapter , hope you like it!


	2. The Dreaded Application Form

Chapter 2 : The Dreaded Application Forms

At 8 o'clock, all 6th year students and above filled back into the Great Hall. They all sat quietly on their respective benches and waited for the announcements.

Ms Lovenotes stood from her seat and spoke,

"I trust you all had a good supper?" she started after receiving several nods, she continued. "Now, each of you will receive a form. You have to fill them in honestly and to make sure of that, you will have to drink the pumpkin juice in front of you-they're spiked with faint drops of Veritaserum. If one fails to answer truthfully, you will be suspended from the Wizarding World for a month. No magic, no contacts to the Wizarding World. Am I understood?"

A few mummers were heard and the rest drank from the cup in front of them. Simultaneously, everyone in the room picked up their quills and started to fill in the application in front of them.

For all the application forms, it asked for the registrant's full name, birthday, school, age, some personal questions and some questions on what they wish for in their partner (personality wise). After finishing up with their forms, the students stood up and dropped their application forms into the Sorting Hat.

"Thank you for filling these forms up!" Belle clapped her hands together. "Now, the name of your suitable matches, gentlemen, will be sent to your parents so that they have a chance to see who they are."

The male population of the room started to yell out in protest whilst the females kept quiet. It wasn't fair to anyone. The girls aren't allowed to see it. The boys are afraid that their parents won't like the options. Harry was quiet for he didn't know what to think of this arrangement.

"Excuse me, Ms Lovenotes?" Harry asked quietly when the commotion quieted down.

"Yes, Mr Potter?" The woman replied gently.

"I…where will my letter be sent to?" He asked. Several students looked down and some looked away.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley have volunteered for this." The witch smiled kindly.

"Thank you." Harry nodded.

"Now, remember, gentlemen, two witches. Only one can be your wife. Choose wisely and owl your chosen witch's name to me. You have till midnight to decide. You are dismissed."

As students stood up, ready to leave, the witch stopped them.

"Gentlemen, please remember that blood status is no longer something to look down upon. Due to the decreasing population, the more…traditional purebloods have decided to look over the matter."

Later that night, Harry and Ron were playing a game of chess in the Gryffindor common room when two owls flew in.

They shared a look and gulped. It was the petition letter. It has to be! Who sends notes that late anyway?

Both of them accepted the letter and fed the owls some treat as a token of thanks. Then, the chess game forgotten, they turned towards the fireplace and opened their letter.

**-Harry's Letter-**

**Dear Mr. Harry Potter,**

**We are happy to announce the names of two witches who are compatible with you. Your choices are between Pansy Isabella May Parkinson and Cho Chang.**

**You have until midnight to send your petition for your bride and the mother of your children.**

**If the witch you have chosen accepts your petition, you will have only a week and a half to plan your wedding. Moreover, we wish to see you to have conceived a month after your wedding.**

**We wish you all the Best,**

**Hogwart's staff and Ms. Belle Lovenotes**

**-End of Harry's Letter-**

**-Ron's Letter-**

**Dear Mr. Ronald Weasley,**

**We are happy to announce the names of two witches who are compatible with you. Your choices are between Millicent Bianca Margaret Bullstrode and Eloisa Midgen.**

**You have until midnight to send your petition for your bride and the mother of your children.**

**If the witch you have chosen accepts your petition, you will have only a week and a half to plan your wedding. Moreover, we wish to see you to have conceived a month after your wedding.**

**We wish you all the Best,**

**Hogwart's staff and Ms. Belle Lovenotes**

**-End of Ron's Letter-**

"Bloody hell," both of them heaved a sigh simultaneously and thought of whom to petition for as their future wife.

Meanwhile, the Slytherins were down in the Quidditch pitch, practicing for their game against the Ravenclaw. When they saw faint silhouettes of owls in the distance, they flew back to the grounds and waited for the owls. The owls could only mean one thing—the petition letters.

**-Adrian's Letter-**

**Dear Mr. Adrian Pucey,**

**We are happy to announce the names of two witches who are compatible with you. Your choices are between Daphne Greengrass and Angelina Marie Johnson.**

**You have until midnight to send your petition for your bride and the mother of your children.**

**If the witch you have chosen accepts your petition, you will have only a week and a half to plan your wedding. Moreover, we wish to see you to have conceived a month after your wedding.**

**We wish you all the Best,**

**Hogwart's staff and Ms. Belle Lovenotes**

**-End of Adrian's Letter-**

"I guess I'm heading up for the night," he waved his letter in the air with a pursed lip as he placed his broom inside the broom closet.

"Good luck, mate." His friends chorused before he walked towards the castle.

**-Terrence's Letter-**

**Dear Mr. Terrence Higgs,**

**We are happy to announce the names of two witches who are compatible with you. Your choices are between Alicia Elena Spinnet and Susan Bones.**

**You have until midnight to send your petition for your bride and the mother of your children.**

**If the witch you have chosen accepts your petition, you will have only a week and a half to plan your wedding. Moreover, we wish to see you to have conceived a month after your wedding.**

**We wish you all the Best,**

**Hogwart's staff and Ms. Belle Lovenotes**

**-End Of Terrence's Letter-**

"I'll head up as well," Terrence told his teammates as he held the dreaded letter in his hands tightly. "See you later."

"Good luck Terrence! "Marcus waved before his own came to him.

"Thanks Marc, I am going to need it!" Terrence replied as he headed back to the castle.

**-Marcus' Letter-**

**Dear Mr. Marcus Flint,**

**We are happy to announce the names of two witches who are compatible with you. Your choices are between Katherine Annabelle Bell and Romilda Vane.**

**You have until midnight to send your petition for your bride and the mother of your children.**

**If the witch you have chosen accepts your petition, you will have only a week and a half to plan your wedding. Moreover, we wish to see you to have conceived a month after your wedding.**

**We wish you all the Best,**

**Hogwart's staff and Ms. Belle Lovenotes**

**-End of Marcus' Letter-**

"I'll see you at midnight, mates," Marcus told the two youngsters before he, like the previous boys, headed back to the castle.

"See you, Flint." Blaise and Draco replied simultaneously.

**-Blaise's Letter-**

**Dear Mr. Blaise Zabini,**

**We are happy to announce the names of two witches who are compatible with you. Your choices are between Ginerva Molly Weasley and Astoria Greengrass.**

**You have until midnight to send your petition for your bride and the mother of your children.**

**If the witch you have chosen accepts your petition, you will have only a week and a half to plan your wedding. Moreover, we wish to see you to have conceived a month after your wedding.**

**We wish you all the Best,**

**Hogwart's staff and Ms. Belle Lovenotes**

**-End of Blaise's Letter-**

"Hey Draco, I'll see you back in the dungeons, alright?" Blaise nodded to his best friend.

"Alright, I'll see you soon then, mate." Draco sighed and watched as his best friend walked back. Nervously, he retrieved the latter from the own, praying and hoping that he has the chance to petition for 'his witch.'

When the owl nipped his ear for attention, Draco fed him some cookie crumbs. Eagerly, he opened the letter, again hoping that Fate was on his side.

**-Draco's Letter-**

**Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,**

**We are happy to announce the names of two witches who are compatible with you. Your choices are between Hermione Jean Granger and Hannah Abbott.**

**You have until midnight to send your petition for your bride and the mother of your children.**

**If the witch you have chosen accepts your petition, you will have only a week and a half to plan your wedding. Moreover, we wish to see you to have conceived a month after your wedding.**

**We wish you all the Best,**

**Hogwart's staff and Ms. Belle Lovenotes**

**-End of Draco's Letter-**

After reading the letter, his eyes were wide with disbelief. He couldn't believe that her name was actually in his letter! He was glad that he can petition for his witch and she will have no choice but to say yes!

He was determined to show his Hermione the real Draco Malfoy—after all, there wasn't any one to stop him, not even his mother and father. No one would dare disobey the rules set by the Ministry.

After that, he went back to the castle and headed to the dungeons. When he reached his room, he laid on his bed, setting his wand to wake him an hour before midnight, and took a quick nap.


	3. Old Memories & Game Plans

Chapter 3 :Old Memories & Game Plans

Draco, Blaise, Terrence, Adrian and Marcus sat in the Slytherin common room relieved, as the Slytherin females weren't around and about.

"Oi, it's three hours till midnight," Marcus said. "That's three hours before we need to have our petitions in. Should we send the letters to our witches then?"

"Yeah, but we must woo our 'chosen withches' for their hand in marriage—after all, we will stay married till the day we die. " Adrian pointed out. "And we all know that there's no divorcing, no annulment nor separation allowed in the Wizarding World. Please to keep in mind that it's fifty years in Azkaban if we're unfaithful. Believe me, I don't want to be stuck up there in that prison." Though no words were voiced, he could tell his friends agreed with him.

"Alright gentlemen, should we play a little game of secret admirer before revealing our names to them by Saturday?" Blaise suggested. "This way, we can befriend the witches rather than receiving rejection letters straight out when they've learnt who we are?"

"Great idea, Mate! I, for one, owe my Mia a lot of apologies. She needs to realise I'm not all bad! Ever since third year…" Draco sighed. Everyone present knew about Draco's infatuation with the Muggleborn ever since she retaliated by slapping him.

"Only you, Draco." Terrence chuckled. "No one would expect anyone at all to fall in love with the person who slapped him, much less the Slytherin Prince to the Gryffindor Princess." Terrence laughed and shook his head when he replayed the time Draco told him about the incident.

"Draco may fall in love once, but he falls deep. I shan't be worried if the certain witch chooses you. Plus, most witches prefer faithful pureblood wizards." Adrian smirked and wagged his eyebrows.

"Please," Draco mock scoffed. "Don't tell me that you're not already in love with the witches each of you are petitioning for. If my memory serves me right, Marc, you fell hard for Bell when she hit the bludger your way during a Quidditch match. Falling hard, you did. I hope you saw hearts in stead of stars on your way down." Everyone laughed along as they remembered Marcus' misfortune a year ago.

"Well, Blaise shouted bloody murder to anyone who 'accidently' called 'his red', Weaselette, in front of him." Marcus defended himself.

"That was nothing! Adrian almost walked into the girls' bathroom while following his dear Johnson when he heard her scream. Thought she'd seen him when it was actually Spinnet that surprised her." Blaise smirked, not even a bit embarrassed about what his friend had said about him.

"And that time during the Yule Ball! Terrence must've drooled buckets at the sight of Spinnet. Unfortunate," Adrian gave a mock sad sigh, "She didn't leave any dances for him at all. All reserved for Weasel twin number 1."

The embarrassing and unforgettable memories of each of the Slytherins' 'moments' finished soon after. Then, they each pulled out a new, clean parchment and a quill, planning to start on their letters to the witches whom they wish to wed.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, two Gryffindor boys were playing their twentieth round of wizard chess. They were still thinking about whom to wed.

"Mate, this is the worst decision I've ever needed to make." Ron groaned as he moved his knight.

"We can't do anything, Ron. Either we pick them ourselves, or the Ministry picks them for us. I'd prefer the first option more than the latter." Harry shrugged helplessly and moved his bishop.

"Merlin, help us." Ron sighed.

* * *

A/N: First I want to send a special thank you to my lovely beta reader** nature love 95 , **for helping out..., thanks hun ...

I hope you enjoyed this chapter , and thanks to all my viewers, and the wonderful reviews are greatly appreciated !

Much Love ,

Lilac


	4. Late Night Submissions

Chapter 4: Late Night Submissions

It was half and hour to midnight when Terrence looked up at the old grandfather clock. At first, he tried to distract himself by looking around the cold dungeon common room. However, when he realised he was just stalling, he turned back to his friend with a heavy sigh.

"It's eleven thirty, mates. We have only a half hour to spare to petition for our future brides," Terrence addressed and watched as his friends nod simply. Marcus stood stiffly and fetched a stack of blank parchments with some ink and quills. After the materials have been set on the table, each Slytherin collected their writing materials. Then, they sat by the dim fire and started their petition letters.

_**- Marcus' Letter-**_

_**Dear Professors and Ms. Love Notes,**_

_**I would like to petition for the hand of Ms. Katherine Annabelle Bell's hand in the holy matrimony.**_

_**I vow, as a pureblood wizard, to commit all my heart, body and soul to my would-be future wife Katie. Please grant me this request.**_

_**Sincerely, Marcus Michael Flint**_

_**-End of Marcus' Letter-**_

-T_**errence's Letter-**_

_**Dear Professors and Ms. Love Notes,**_

_**I would like to petition for Ms. Alicia Elena Spinnet to be my lovely wife.**_

_**As a pure blood wizard, I will be completely committed to my wife Alicia and I will not create infidelity towards my witch during our time together as husband and wife.**_

_**I pray you would be as kind to grant me this request.**_

_**Sincerely, Terrence Adam Higgs**_

_**-End of Terrence's Letter-**_

_**-Adrian's Letter-**_

_**Dear Professors and Ms. Love Notes,**_

_**I would like to seek your blessing as I petition for the hand of Ms. Angelina Marie Johnson in holy matrimony.**_

_**As a pure blood wizard, I vow to honour, love my wife Angelina and will be forever faithful to her till death do us part.**_

_**Please grant me this request,**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Adrian Zachary Pucey**_

_**-End of Adrian's Letter-**_

_**-Blaise's Letter-**_

_**Dear Professors and Ms. Love Notes,**_

_**I seek to petition the hand of Ms. Ginevra Molly Weasley in holy matrimony.**_

_**As a pure blood wizard, I vow to love, honour and cherish my wife, Ginny and will be faithful to her during our time together as husband and wife**_

_**because she alone can grant me eternal happiness.**_

_**Please allow me this request,**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Blaise Alexander Zabini**_

_**-End of Blaise's Letter-**_

_**-Draco's Letter-**_

_**Dear Professors and Ms. Love Notes,**_

_**I would be forever grateful, if you approve my petition for my desired witch Ms. Hermione Elizabeth Jean Granger in holy matrimony.**_

_**As a pureblood wizard, I vow to love, cherish and be forever faithful to my lovely wife Hermione,**_

_**I will strive to be the best husband to my wife by adoring and loving her every moment of our loves together as husband and wife,**_

_**I will also be the best father to our future children and teach them the true values of life.**_

_**I promise to support my wife in her decisions such as a career**_

_**I will grant that her every wish and her heart's desire will be granted.**_

_**She will be the only woman and witch I will love for all eternity**_

_**and I pledge with my life that we will always be together till death do us part.**_

_**Please allow me to fulfill this request,**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Draco Lucius Ambrax Malfoy**_

_**-End of Draco's Letter-**_

After spending their time rereading their letters over and over again, the Slytherins owled their answers to the professors just before their time ran out.

Back in he Gryffindor common room, Harry cursed under his breath, as he looked at the clock behind him redheaded friend.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Harry snarled as he re-read the time.

"What? What was that, Harry?" Ron asked after being snapped out of his concentration.

"It's bloody fifty five and Merlin, I can't believe we haven't done it!" Harry cursed as he stood and gathered empty parchments with some quills and ink. He layed it before himself and Ron.

"Uh, lost you there, mate." Ron laughed slightly, clueless as to what Harry was talking about.

" Geez Ron! Did you forget we have to petition for our 'wives' till midnight and we have five bloody minutes left , to chose a witch of our liking or else the stupid ministry will pick them for us !"Harry snapped as he shoved the chest board aside and pushed the empty parchment , envelope and full ink and quill to Ron .

"Oh My Merlin's hairy balls! Crap we didn't notice the time."Ron snapped back to reality as he took the writing equipment before him and scribbled the name of the witch he can only petition .

-_**Ron's Letter-**_

_**Dear Professors and Ms. Love Notes,**_

_**I chose Millicent Bullstrode as my bride , and accept and follow the rules that comes with it.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Ronald Billius Weasley**_

_**-End of Ron's Letter-**_

After finishing the letter, Ron shoved the note inside the envelope and owled his answers. He found the name pretty and decided to write it down, after all, she must be pretty if her name was.

On the other hand Harry wrote his letter quickly but carefully, as he petitioned for his future bride and the possible future mother of his children.

-_**Harry's Letter-**_

_**Hello Professors, and Ms. Love Notes,**_

_**I would like to first apologize for sending my answer three minutes till the dead line, I hope I am not too late to petition and ask for the hand of Pansy Isabella May Parkinson's hand in marriage.**_

_**As a wizard and a war-hero, I promise to put my wife and family's safety first before myself and anyone else.**_

_**I promise to protect my wife and children at all cause, I also promise to be faithful to my wife Pansy till the end of time**_

_**Thanks, and hoping you grant my petition**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**-End of Harry's Letter-**_

Harry looked at his letter one last time before sending it to the Professors. He was extremely relieved that it hasn't gone past midnight yet.

As the clock chimed at midnight, despite the hatred between the two rival Houses, the boys of Hogwarts can only hope that they receive good news during the early morning.

* * *

A/N: Hello to all , here is a new chapter, so sorry if I jus tupdated today I have to find my way around the page errors here at

I hope you enjoy this chapter I had a blast writing this and lastly a special thanks to Nature Love 95 who is my official beta reader for this story

Don't forget to drop me a review , before leaving,

Thanks ,

Lilac


	5. Change Of Plans

Chapter 5: A Change of Plans 

When the morning came, everyone entered the Great Hall and headed to their respective houses and waited for breakfast to be served. However, all thoughts of food disappeared when Professor McGonagall stood from her seat.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Though it sounded like a question, they knew it was an order. Hushed whispers erupted from each table immediately as they turned their heads towards the elderly witch, who then cleared her throat again before announcing information about the Valentine Project.

"For those of you who participated in the Valentine Project, I have both good and bad news," she started. After hearing it, whispers started again and for the students partaking in this program, they wondered what Fate has thrown their way.

_'Oh, I don't like the sound of this.' _Hermione moaned in her mind after she choked on her pumpkin juice at the words of the announcement.

_'Fantastic. What a splendid way to start my day.' _Ginny thought sarcastically as she shoved a slice of ham into her mouth. During her process of shoving, she'd accidentally pushed it too deep, causing her to choke.

_'Why is this so complicated?'_ Alicia winced as she patted Ginny's back and offered the younger girl a drink.

"Professor, what's the news?" Harry uncharacteristically bellowed from his seat, speaking on behalf of him and the students who are participating in the project.

_'Merlin, Potter! Keep your mouth shut!' _Blaise glared from his side of the room.

Professor McGonagall gave the boy and annoyed glare.

_'Serves you right Potter!' _Adrian smirked from the sidelines.

_'Thank Merlin! McGonagall finally saw the light!'_ Terrence thought sarcastically.

_"_Just tell us the news already!" Ron shouted from his seat impatiently.

_'Ron! You dimwit!'_ Katie fumed silently and sent a death glare towards her housemate.

_"_As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," McGonagall scowled at her students, particularly at Harry and Ron.

_Hah! Serves you both right! Being rude! _Angelina thought as she sat on the edge of her seat, awaiting the news.

"We were called to an emergency meeting last night with the Marriage Law Council. It is to our knowledge that some rules had been revised." She spoke clearly, looking pointedly at those who're participating.

"Excuse me professor, may we know what rules have been revised?" Luna asked after raising her fragile, porcelain-like hand in the air.

"I was getting there." Professor McGonagall sighed tiredly, a bit annoyed at the constant interruptions.

"As I have mentioned, the Minister called us for an emergency meeting regarding some rules that had been revised."

_"_We've announced earlier this week that by the end of next month, the students participating in the Valentine's Project should be engaged. However, since the help provided by the staff here at Hogwarts to help the students find their suitable matches delights the Minister, it is decided that the deadline is extended to three months. However, this means that all couples should already have selected a wedding date by the month of June since you will have had the time to get well-acquainted with your partners." This announcement received several positive and negative feedback from the students_._

_"_Then again, as you will be well-acquainted with your partners, the Minister expects that you should be expecting or have already given birth your child 3 to 6 months after your wedding. Failure to comply, the witch and wizard in question will either be sent to Azkaban or have your wands snapped- that does not mean you are allowed to get a new wand." Students gasped in shock after hearing this. No magic? That's preposterous!

_'Wonderful, my options just gets better and better.' _Ginny sighed as she toyed with a strand of her hair.

"In addition to that, and I wish all gentlemen to pay attention, I understand that you were told that your response will arrive this morning, but we have delayed it. Instead of getting it today, you shall be getting them by Friday morning."Minerva added to her announcement.

_'WHAT! NO! This just adds more stress!'_ Marcus groaned and hung his head low.

"Why aren't we getting a response until then?" Ron squeaked nervously from his seat.

_"_Because the Ministry hopes for the ladies to choose their husbands as well. Since we are allowed to have a say on who the men can petition for, the Ministry have already thrown in random names in the list.

Here, the ladies, you might be delighted to know that you have two choices."Minerva spoke with an irritated tone.

_'No! This cannot be happening. If my which is given another option she won't chose me at all. Who wants to choose a slimy Slytherin git for a husband anyway? _Blaise thought angrily and bitterly.

_'I don't like this at all! Now all I can do is to sit back and hope my Mia will still choose me in the end.'_ Draco thought and prayed that the fates will be on his side on the day he gets a response for his petition.

After the announcement, the students exited the Great Hall and headed to their respective classes. Meanwhile, while most of the participating female population was relieved to know they have a choice, the partaking male population was less than relieve. They were nervous and edgy to say the least. Another wizard's name in their witch's list? This cannot be good.

The only thing that they can do was to wish for luck on the day of revelation.

* * *

A/N: New Chapter up!, and thank you once again to my wonderful beta reader for the help.

I hope you enjoy reading this chapter ! Your wonderful reviews are always welcome !

Feel free to look at the book cover i have created for this fanfic on my profile page !

Thanks , Lilac


	6. Pansy's Secret Crush

Chapter 6 : Pansy's Secret Crush

It was 8 o'clock next morning when Pansy heard a sharp tap on the window. She mumbled several incoherent words and scowled when the tap continued. Groggily, she dragged herself towards the window and let the snow-white owl in. The owl flew graciously in and rested on her bed. The bird then raised its foot, revealing a rolled up parchment.

"Is that for me?" Pansy yawned and cooed at the bird. She untied the letter and fed the owl some snacks. She frowned slightly and her hand shook as she looked closely at the parchment. It's from the Valentine's Project. It has to be.

She sat on the bed with one leg under her bum and watched as the owl flew to rest on her trunk before she opened the letter.

**- Pansy's Letter-**

**Dear Ms. Pansy Parkinson,**

**It has come to our attention that Mr. Harry James Potter and Mr. Ernie Bob MacMillan has petitioned for you to be their bride and their forever witch.**

**Each wizard has stated an interest in seeking your hand in holy matrimony, and as the witch and bride you have the final choice.**

**We will need you to send back the name of the wizard you wish to m arry.**

**You have until eight o clock this evening to send in your choice, or else we will choose them for you if we do not get a response.**

**Wishing you the best luck and a happily ever after**

**Hogwart's Staff and Ms. Belle Love notes**

**-End of Pansy's Letter-**

After finishing the letter with a slightly faster pulse, Pansy set it aside and curled under the covers. She sighed quietly and wondered which 'husband' would be suitable.

'_Seriously? Potter and MacMillan?'_ Pansy thought in wonder. She expected no one to petition for her, yet in front of her, two names that petitioned for her.

'_Maybe MacMillan's just desprate… but Potter?'_ Pansy frowned. "I thought he liked Weaslette…" The dark haired girl muttered to herself. With a heavy sigh, she sat up and leaned against the headboard. Then, she picked her brush and the letter from her bedside table. She dropped the letter on her lap and began to brush her long tresses.

Frowning, she looked at the names again and thought of how her name would sound like if she married one of them.

'_Mrs. Pansy Isabella May MacMillan…Mrs. Ernie Bob MacMillan… hmm… Disgustingly filthy.'_ She sneered mentally. She has nothing against the man himself, but… the name! _'I'd have to sign my name as Pansy MacMillan. Merlin, I feel so sorry for his future half.'_ He was pureblood, which was one advantage- you have to keep the blood pure. Yet, the name Ernie just bothered her…_ 'Merlin, that's horrible enough for a name. Bloody old feeble men's name during the regency.'_ Pansy grumbled to herself. Merlin, how she always imagined her to get married to someone pure, like Blaise or Draco or at least someone she liked. _'Not that I have anything against the other boys…'_

'_Mrs. Pansy Isabella May Potter…Mrs. Harry James Potter.'_ Pansy found herself quite liking the name. Pansy Potter sounds a bit off…yet she realized that she didn't mind at all- at least she wasn't repulsed by the name. Sighing, she rested her chin on her pulled up knees. _'You've fancied him since the Tri-Wizard Tournament, especially after the first task- that foolish green-eyed Gryffindor.'_ She chastised herself mentally. _'Potter's hot, he's brave, he's funny and I lov-like him. I don't love him, I don't, I do—Oh, who are you kidding?'_ Pansy sighed. Would she mind spending the rest of her life with Harry Potter? War Hero of the Wizarding World, her best friend's nemesis, the Gryffin—_ 'Oh, stop it! You're just wasting time!'_ She scowled and took a piece of parchment and wrote her reply.

**- Pansy's Response-**

**Dear Professors and Ms. Lovenotes,**

**I, Ms. Pansy Isabella May Parkinson, accept the proposal of Mr. Harry James Potter who asked for my hand in Holy Matrimony.**

**Thank you for giving and allowing me this opportunity to chose the wizard I would wed.**

**Always,**

**Pansy**

**-End of Pansy's Response-**

Pansy reread her response and smirked slightly. Nervously, she sealed the envelope that contained the name of her future husband and gave the to the owl. She watched as the snow coloured owl fly into the distance and she felt lighter. Smiling brightly-something she hardly did-, she rushed to the vanity mirror and started to fix herself up. She wanted to look especially eye-catching in the au natural way to catch her intended's attention.

At that moment, she gave a girlish squeal and she didn't care if she woke the other girls. Today was truly her day and nothing could bring her happiness down a notch.

* * *

A/N: Alright my lovely readers ! Chapter 6 is finally here !

Hope you enjoyed this chapter ! Don't forget to review before leaving ! I love to hear what you think

Thanks , Lilac


	7. Millicent's Hidden Talent

Chapter 7 : Millicent's Hidden Talent

Down in the kitchens, Millicent Bullstrode was doing something that hardly any other pureblood females were meant to do.

She was baking. To be specific, she was trying to perfect her Strawberries n' Cream, Red Velvet cupcakes. Then, as she was filling the muffin cups in, a house elf apparated before her and presented her the letter.

"Miss is having a letter, Miss." Crystal, the house elf squeaked. "Miss needs Crystal's help?"

"Thank you, Crystal and no thanks." Millicent said distractedly and took the letter from the house elf she had grown closer to during her time at Hogwarts. She dropped the letter on the table and picked up her tray of muffins to put them in the oven to bake. When she finished her task, she wiped her hands on her apron and opened her letter.

**~Millicent's Letter~**

**Dear Ms. ****Millicent Bullstrode**

**It ****has come to our attention that Mr. Vincent Crabbe and Mr. Ronal Billius Weasley has petitioned for you to be their bride and their forever witch.**

**Each wizard has stated an interest in seeking your hand in holy matrimony, and as the witch and bride you have the final choice.**

**We will need you to send back the name of the wizard you wish to marry.**

**You have until eight o clock this evening to send in your choice, or else we will choose them for you if we do not get a response.**

**Wishing you the best luck and a happily ever after**

**Hogwart's Staff and Ms. Belle LoveNotes**

- **End of Millicent's Letter-**

Millicent had almost choked on her peppermint tea when she read the names of the two wizards who had petitioned for her. She couldn't believe her luck! Out of all the people, he petitioned for her! Millicent blinked her eyes a couple of times and her eyes widened when she realized her eyes weren't deceiving her. Ronald Weasley petitioned for her!

'_Well, this is easy! Crabbe is definitely not one of my choices.' _Millicent thought. Crabbe was never in her tolerable list anyway. The only thing the great buffoon knew was to eat and sleep. _'Well, at least Weasley's tolerable and likes food.'_ Millicent sighed at the thought at the redhead and pulled a parchment and a quill out from her bag.

**~Millicent's Response ~**

**Dear Professors and Ms. LoveN****otes,**

**I****, Ms. Millicent Bianca Margaret Bullstrode, accepts the proposal of Mr. Ronald Billius Weasley for asking my hand in Holy Matrimony.**

**Thank you for giving ****the opportunity to choose the wizard I am to wed.**

**Always,**

**Millicent**

**~ End Millicent's Response ~**

After reviewing her response, she gave it Crystal, whose wide-eyes observed her every move since she opened the letter. Just as Crystal left, the oven ringed, signalizing that her cupcakes were ready. Carefully, she levitated the tray out and set it on the table to cool down. She picked out four muffins and wrapped them so that she can give them to her future husband. After all, she did have a huge weakness for a man with a huge appetite. Ronald Weasley seemed like the perfect husband for her.

* * *

A/N: Hello my wonderful readers first and for most I want to say thank you for the wonderful comments ! Once again I have new chapter from you my dears and I hope you enjoy this one ! Now that I have both Slythrin girls done , take a guess who among the Gryffindor girls will receive their letter first! is it Angelina, Alicia , Katie ,Ginny or Hermione? You can now vote on my profile page on who do you guess will receive the letter next among these lovely ladies

Once again thanks for reading ! And don't forget to review!

Lilac !


	8. Katie's Quidditch Beau Debate

Chapter 8: Katie's Quidditch Beau Debate 

In a different location, Katie Bell was lacing up her running shoes in the ladies' changing room. She turned on her iPod and played music. She was about to start her morning jog when she spotted an owl, waiting on a bench for her. Confused but smiling- she always did have a soft spot for owls, she approached the owl.

"Why hello there," Katie greeted as she sat beside the owl. She petted the owl's head and it hooted and stretched its leg in response. Smiling, she untied the latter and grabbed her wand to accio some owl treats before feeding the stunning bird.

After retrieving the letter, she paused her music and opened the letter.

**Katie's Letter~**

**Dear Ms. Katherine Bell,**

**It has come to our attention that Mr. Oliver Earnest Wood and Mr. Marcus Michael Flint has petitioned for you to be their bride and their forever witch.**

**Each wizard has stated an interest in seeking your hand in holy matrimony, and as the witch and bride you have the final choice.**

**We will need you to send back the name of the wizard you wish to marry.**

**You have until eight o clock this evening to send in your choice, or else we will choose them for you if we do not get a response.**

**Wishing you the best luck and a happily ever after**

**Hogwart's Staff and Ms. Belle LoveNotes**

- **End of Millicent's Letter-**

She let out a huge sigh after she finished reading. She wondered whom, among these two Quidditch captain, should she marry. Sighing, she pocketed her letter and boosted up the music volume. She ran on the pathway for about thirty minutes to clear her mind and decided to make the decision later instead of now.

An hour later, after she showered and walked back to the Gryffindor tower, she took out the letter again. Katie reread the names of the two wizards who wanted to marry her and started to think up the pros and cons of each wizard who petitioned for her.

'_Oliver blasted Wood is definitely not my choice.' _Katie scoffed. She remembered how he was like when they dated two years ago. _'Abusive, manipulative, possessive cheater.'_ Oliver Wood cheated on her several times while they were dating. Though he was a fellow Gryffindor and someone she already knew, his bad overpowered his good. Then, she moved on to her next suitor's pros and cons.

'_Well, what do I know about Flint?'_ She wondered. _'He's Slytherin, in his seventh year and the captain of the Slytherin team. He's not really a catch or the prince I've always imagined, but he did help me that one time Oliver abused me…'_ Katie tried not to think about his teeth, but Merlin, he should really get them fixed! _'And he did look like he cared about me that day… I should probably give him the chance. Anyone is better than Oliver, including Flint.'_ Katie thought determinedly and with those last words in her mind, she wrote her response without hesitation. She only hoped she won't regret her decision in the future

**~Katie's Response ~**

**Dear Professors and Ms. LoveNotes,**

**I, Ms. Katherine Annabelle Bell, have decided to accept the proposal of Marcus Michael Flint and give him my hand in holy matrimony. **

**Thank you for giving me this wonderful opportunity.**

**Sincerely,**

**Katie**

**~ End Katie's Response ~**

Katie reviewed her response with a pounding heart- she was nervous, but certain of her choice.

She made sure every detail was correct and when she was satisfied she owled it to the professors.

* * *

A/N: Another Special Thank you to my beta reader , and to the wonderful reviews !

Once again her is another chapter ! I hope you enjoyed reading this as well !

So who do you guess is the next girl getting their letter?

Is it Alicia, Angelina,Hermione or Ginny

to send in your guesses please vote in the poll in my profile page !

Thanks! Can't wait to see who you vote and hear your wonderful reviews once again!


	9. Angelina's New Hero

Chapter 9: Angelina's New Hero

It was early in the morning when Angelina Johnson getting ready to surprise her longtime boyfriend. Smiling confidently, she knew that now was the time to give herself- heart, body and soul- to Fred Weasley. Angelina had spent the entire night making her sexy lingerie she'll be wearing for their first time. _Their first time_, she couldn't help but to giggle and twirled her dark locks around her fingers. She was wearing it inside her casual clothes and was dabbing some make-up on. When she was ready, she took her bag and headed to Fred's room. However, as she approached the door, she could hear noises coming from within.

"Fred? You awake?" Angelina frowned as she reached the door. She opened it slightly and was appalled that moans were coming from her boyfriend's bed.

"Ohhh, yes!" A girl moaned. It made Angelina stop dead on her tracks. "You feel so good, babe." She knew that voice. It belonged to a 6th Year Gryffindor, otherwise known as Padma Patil. She paled and listened with a heavy heart, hoping that it's not her boyfriend she was having sex with.

"Stay still, baby. Let me come first." Padma panted. Angelina felt her heart stop when she heard a familiar voice groaning furiously in response. Angelina whipped her wand out and whispered a disillusionment charm on herself before going closer. She didn't want it to be true—he could be George… However, as she pulled the curtains open slightly, her hand came to cover her mouth.

Before her very eyes, her boyfriend of two years was moaning in pleasure as Padma took him into her body. Fred had gripped the younger girl's hip while arching his back and pulled her down onto his hardened cock. Both of them were moaning with pleasure.

"Baby, you're so wet!" Fred moaned as he urged the Gryffindor to increase her speed.

"Oh, Fred! I'm almost there! More, more, baby, more!" Padma panted as she rocked her hips up and down the man beneath her. The two lovers hadn't realized they had an audience and continued to explore each other's body. Then, Angeline watched with a broken heart as Fred flipped himself and his lover's position. Now he was on the top and she at the bottom.

"Ready for more, my love?" Fred breathed hard as he asked his lover. She only nodded in response. Unable to take it anymore, Angeline ran out the stairs and out of the Gryffindor common room, straight to the Astronomy tower. Her tears were running uncontrollably down her face and she was relieved not to see anyone on the way.

"Why? What did I do to deserve this?" Angelina whispered brokenly as she collapsed onto the floor.

'_He told me he would wait for me!'_ Angelina thought as she continued to cry. _'Merlin, I must be so stupid not to realize. Who waits for 2 years?'_

At the same time, Adrian was standing on the other side of the astronomy tower. As she was walking towards the stairs, he could hear a girl, crying. The gentleman that he was taught to be while growing up came at him and he walked towards the crying girl. He stopped short when he realized that right in front of him was the woman of his dreams. _Why is she crying?_ He wondered.

'_C'mon, mate. Man up. Your one chance to win her over.'_ Adrian took a deep breath and walked towards her.

"Hey… um… Johnson, what's wrong?" He questioned as he approached the Gryffindor. Angelina looked up to the person who interrupted her wallow-in-misery-session, but was left momentarily stunned when her dark-brown eyes got to the Slytherin's hazel pair.

"Leave – me – alone," Angelina whispered between sobs.

"I know this is not my business but I don't like pretty girls crying. What's wrong, love?" Adrian said in a soothing voice as he approached the crying girl.

"I—"she faltered, "Why do you care?" Angelina asked instead. Wiping her tears on her sleeves, she looked up at on of the infamous Slytherin Casanova.

"I told you, I hate seeing pretty girls like you cry," Adrian spoke with all sincerity as he sat beside her. Angelina was again, momentarily stunned, by the sincerity in his voice. She did not know what or why, but something in her believes that she can trust him.

"You – think –I'm – pretty?" Angelina asked between sniffles and looked at the man beside her.

"You're beautiful," he spoke with a finality tone in his voice that prevented her from arguing.

"Now, tell me what's wrong luv?" Adrian spoke softly to the witch.

"He – he – cheated on me! He – promised – he w-will wait for me!" Angelina broke down in down of Adrian Pucey. Never in her life did she think it possible, but here she was. It shocked her that she did not even care.

'_What? Who the bloody hell would cheat on her?'_ Adrian fumed and was angry that someone had upset his dream witch.

"Perhaps it's just some rumour going around?" Adrian spoke with some hesitation.

"N-no, I – I c-ca-ught them g-going a-a-at it "Angelina whispered and continued to weep .

'_I will murder the wizard who made my witch cry!'_ Adrian swore to himself as he held Angelina in his arms and allowed her to cry on him. _'You're mine, my dear.'_ Adrian thought, sighing softly and whispered soothing words for her ears only to calm her down

"Shh, luv, he is not worth your tears." Adrian muttered softly as he wiped her hears away. That simple and intimate gesture did not bother her at all– it was the soothing words that shocked her. All in all, Angelina did feel herself relaxing and without realizing, her tears stopped. She'll have time to think of the Slytherin's actions later.

"Thank you," Angelina whispered when she was fully calmed down. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I got your shirt all wet!" Though she blushed, she was fretting about his tearstained shirt.

"Hey, it's alright. Just glad to see you alright again." Adrian smirked and pecked a kiss on her hand. This made her blush all the more.

"This is not my business, but may I wonder who cheated?" Adrian asked intentionally. He needed to know the name of the wizard.

"My boy– no, let's change that– my soon-to-be-ex, Fred Weasley." Angelina sighed softly as she dropped her head onto Adrian's shoulder.

"Twin number 2? What a pity. He cheated on someone as beautiful as you." Adrian replied with anger on her behalf.

"That's the man, and to think I loved him." She smiled wistfully and was awed that he felt protective of her.

Just then, an owl swooped down on to Angelina's lap and held out its leg for Angelina. Gently, she took the letter and stuffed it in her pocket. Angelina then took Adrian's offered hand as he helped her to stand.

"Thank you," Angelina said to her new friend, "again."

"You are welcome, milady," Adrian mocked bowed with laughter dancing in his eyes. "I'd better leave you to your letter. I guess I'll see you around." Adrian smirked again and lifted her hand to his lips. He gave it a soft, lingering kiss before he sauntered down the spiral staircase.

Stunned by his intimate actions, she smiled again, amazed to see a change in Slytherins. Then, as she made a move to walk, the letter prodded her skin and her good mood was then pulled down. She had a hunch what the letter was and dreaded to read it.

**~Angelina's Letter~**

**Dear Ms. Angelina Johnson,**

**It ****has come to our attention that Mr. Frederick Weasley and Mr. Adrian Zachary Pucey has petitioned for you to be their bride, and their forever witch.**

**Each wizard has stated an interest in seeking your hand in holy matrimony, and as the witch and bride you have the final choice.**

**We will need you to send back the name of the wizard you wish to marry.**

**You have until eight o clock this evening to send in your choice, or else we will choose them for you if we do not get a response.**

**Wishing you the best luck and a happily ever after**

**Hogwart's Staff and Ms. Belle LoveNotes**

- **End of Angelina's Letter-**

After reading her letter, she opened her bag and retrieved a piece of parchment and a quill furiously. _'How dare that cheating prick petition for my hand in marriage!'_ Angelina scowled as her going-to-be-ex-boyfriend's name appeared on her letter. Timidly, she smiled when she saw her next suitor. _Adrian Pucey._ Angelina knew exactly who to choose as her husband and blushed slightly when she remembered Adrian's last words before he left her alone.

'_I will see you around soon, knight in shining __armour__.'_ Angelina smiled shyly when she replayed the event that happened moments ago. She then proceeded to place the parchment on the floor and started to write her response

**~Angelina's Response ~**

**Dear Professors and Ms. Love notes,**

**I****, Ms. Angelina Marie Johnson, accept the proposal of Mr. Adrian Zachary Pucey in holy matrimony.**

** Thank you for giving me this wonderful opportunity**

**Sincerely,**

**Angelina**

**~ End Angelina's Response ~**

'_This has got to be the easiest choice I've ever made in my entire life.'_ Angelina thought while sniffing. She proceeded to seal her response letter and gave it to the owl. After the owl left, she retrieved her things and headed down to the common room. It's time to break things off with the cheating redhead.

* * *

A/N: Hello my lovely readers ! Thanks again for the amazing reviews! Also thanks to my lovely beta reader !

So my dears here you go ! Another new chapter! I hope you enjoy it !

Ok... Now that Angelina and Katie are out ! Who do you think will be next ? Will it be Ginny. Hermione or Alicia !

Don't forget the drill my dears ! Review before leaving !

Thanks,

Lilac


	10. Caught In The Act

Chapter 10: Caught in the Act

As soon as Alicia entered the Gryffindor common room, her bag fell swiftly from her shoulder and came in contact with the floor. It made a loud _thump_ but no one paid any mind to it.

Not even the people who were having sex in front of her.

"Ohhh, Parvati!" George groaned as the young girl straddled his hips. He gripped onto her arse as she rode him.

"George- ohhh, Merlin- I need you." Parvati moaned as her lover slides his finger inside her skirt, this was

"You feel so good baby!" George moaned as he buried his face and started to suckle on the girl's left breast while his free hand started to slide inside his lover's skirt

"What on earth?" Alicia gasped as she there in shock as she watch her boyfriend George making out with Parvati. The two lovers didn't notice their guest

**…_George's Flash back..._**

_Whistling happily, he entered the Gryffindor Room only to see Fred engaged in a heated snog fest one of the Patil twins. He sat himself down gloomily on the couch away from the snogging couple. At first, he wondered why he was cheating on Angelina and then Parvati walked in._

_Parvati had just finished changing and came to the Gryffindor common room to ask her twin is she wanted to go to breakfast with her, but her jaw dropped upon the sight of her sister snogging Fred Weasley. Before she could lecture her sister on being the third person, George Weasley took her by the waist and placed her on his lap._

"_What are you doing?" Parvati's eyebrows rose. His erection was evident beneath her. _

"_I want you, Parvati," George whispered as he laid her on the couch and straddled her._

"_George, you have a girl-oh Merlin," she breathed out. He had wrapped her legs around his waist as he sat her on his lap and rubbed her against his hardened member. She liked it. Girlfriend of his forgotten, she straddled him as she continued to rub against him._

_George fumbled to unbutton her top and she gave out a soft whimper when his hands were on her bare skin._

_When he finally had her half naked form before him, he leaned down and took her breast in his mouth, eliciting a sigh of ecstasy from the witch._

**… _End George's Flash back …._**

George's head was now buried in between the younger girl's bare chest. He suckled her breasts and all the witch could do was to moan in pleasure as she fisted his hair in her hands

"What the bloody hell are you doing, George Weasley?" Alicia yelled and her voice caught the attention of the couple in front of her.

"Alicia, it's not what it looks like," George pleaded as he pushed the half naked girl away form him quickly and tried to hide his erection.

"Oh really?" Alicia narrowed her eyes. "Care to elaborate?"

"Leesh, honey, let me explain," George started as he looked at his girlfriend with pleading eyes. "I was so frustrated and you weren't around and—"

"Oh, don't you dare 'Leesh, honey' me! You lost the opportunity to call me that because only my friends can call me that and frankly, you're not a friend of mine and come to think about it, you're not my boyfriend now either. With that stunt you just pulled, don't you dare blame this on me!" Alicia snapped at her now ex-boyfriend and started towards her dormitory. "We're over, George Weasley."

Alicia casted a silencing and locking charm on the door and pulled her ballet shoes out and replaced her shoes with the ballet ones. She flicked her wand and casted a charm for the beds to disappear for a while as she charmed her music player to work. She waited for the melody of Apocalyptica's Fade to Black to engulf her and she danced her anger and pain away. Her dance was soon interrupted by a sharp tapping on the window. She turned the volume down and let the owl in with a flick of her want. The owl flew in and dropped her letter on the floor. She fed the owl some treats and watched it as it flew away.

She then casted the counter-charm and the beds appeared again. She sat herself on her bed and read the letter addressed to her.

**-Alicia's Letter-**

**Dear Ms. Alicia Spinnet,**

**It has come to our attention that Mr. Terrence Adam Higgs and Mr. George Weasley has petitioned for you to be their bride, and their forever witch.**

**Each wizard has stated an interest in seeking your hand in holy matrimony, and as the witch and bride you have the final choice.**

**We will need you to send back the name of the wizard you wish to marry.**

**You have until eight o clock this evening to send in your choice, or else we will choose them for you if we do not get a response.**

**We wish you the best of luck and a happily ever after**

**Hogwart's Staff and Ms. Belle LoveNotes**

**- End of Alicia's Letter-**

'_Can this get any easier?'_ Alicia laughed as she reread the name of the suitors that she got to choose from.

'_I'd definitely choose Terrence Higgs over George any day. Who's ever heard about cheating or unfaithful Slytherins ? Especially those in Malfoy's group. Neither of the cheated in relationships, unlike George bloody Weasley. Bloody cheater. '_ Alicia thought. _'Goodbye, George Weasley and Hello Terrence Higgs !  
_

'_Terrence does have a handsome build.'_ She sighed. _'I did fancy him when I saw him drenched in sweat during their Quidditch practice. Merlin, he sure is buff and gorgeous. George is slim—Oh Merlin, why did I go out with him?'_ Alicia sighed as she remembered that day of the Slytherin's practice._ 'He did look better than George without his shirt on.'_

'_I suppose Terrence deserves a second chance. George already used up his chances. Cheating on me? I hope he doesn't think he'll still have a chance. Well, I guess I know who I'm choosing.'_ Alicia smiled softly and retrieved a parchment and a quill.

-**Alicia's Response -**

**Dear Professors and Ms. Love notes,**

**I, Ms. Alicia Elena Spinnet, will certainly accept the proposal of Mr. Terrence Adam Higgs in holy matrimony. Thank you for giving me this wonderful opportunity.**

**Sincerely,**

**Alicia**

**- End Alicia's Response -**

Alicia grinned as she stuffed the response in her pocket. She quickly found an owl up in the Owlery and had it sent. When she returned to her room, she was glad that no one was back from the Great Hall.

This time, she danced to Teenage Dream by Katy Perry and allowed herself to be carried away by the cheerful melody.

* * *

A/N: First of all I want thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews I have received on the last chapter , so after the long wait here is Alicia's tale ... I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

I do have to apologize in advance that it will be a bit of a wait for Ginny's chapter , I am dome writing it , but my word program just crashed on me this after noon, so i will have to get that fixed ...

A special thanks to my wonderful beta reader as always !

And to my readers Thanks for reading and don't forget to drop me a review before leaving ...

Thanks ,

Lilac


	11. Saving Ginny Weasley

Chapter 11 : Saving Ginny Weasley

Ginny Weasley readied herself on her broom—she wanted to clear her mind from the incident that she had witnessed a few days ago.

**…..Ginny's Flashback…**

It was almost their first anniversary—they've been dating for almost a year now—and Ginny couldn't be more excited. She was to meet her boyfriend, Dean Thomas, at three o'clock at The Three Broomsticks to celebrate. The clock just struck two when she looked up. She tried to distract herself by doing some reading, but it was no use—half an hour later, she went into her room to change. Ginny changed into a green floral summer dress, paired with tan sandals and a bag in hand. Satisfied, she left the castle to meet her boyfriend.

Excited as she was, when she arrived, it turned into anger and shock at the sight of the snogging couple in front of her.

Right there before her very eyes, was Dean Thomas. He had Lavender Brown pinned against the wall and they were both engaged in a heated snog fest. Furiously, she stormed inside the building and confronted them.

"What the bloody-" Ginny snarled. She didn't even have to finish her sentence before Dean tried to explain.

"Ginny!" Dean croaked and pried the other girl off him as he advanced the fuming redhead.

"Oh, I thought you've forgotten about me!" Ginny sneered sarcastically. "I thought it slipped your mind that I'm—I was—your girlfriend!"

"Wha-What? Why are you here? It's still early." Dean stammered. He was still in a state of shock.

"I thought I'd be a nice girlfriend and spend more time with you. I knew you always come down early because you leave with Seamus and Neville in the morning. So I thought I'd come and give you some company." Ginny spat. "Seems like you found one particular female friend you love to spend time with."

After taking a few deep breaths, she continued with a steady voice. "How long has this been going on? "

"About five months," Dean cringed.

"What? Why, Dean, why?" Ginny whispered. She felt cheated. She thought that maybe for once, her relationship could last for at least a year.

"You don't want anything a male needs, Gin! You won't let me touch you, you don't even allow me to snog you!" Dean sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "If my girlfriend can't give it to me, who's to say I can't find it else where?" He snarled, holding Lavender closer to him.

"Alright, be with her!" Ginny snapped and slapped Dean in the face, emitting gasps from the crowd in The Three Broomsticks.

"Fine with me! At least she knows how to please a man!" Dean responded harshly.

"A man? Don't call yourself a man when you can't even-" Ginny shook her head, she didn't want to waste her time arguing with this…imbecile, that git!

"We're through, Thomas." Ginny spat and casted her infamous Bat Boggey hex on her ex boyfriend before heading back to Hogwarts.

'_Bloody men.'_ Ginny growled mentally. 

_'To the pitch we go.'_ The fuming redhead thought as she headed back to the school

**….End of Ginny's Flashback…**

Now, at the pitch, Ginny flew across the pitch and towards the clouds. She wanted to forget about the event that happened earlier. One thing she was relieved about is that there were no heartbreaks-_'Maybe it wasn't meant to be from the start and I didn't allow myself to feel anything more'_- yet, it still hurt that he cheated on her for five months. Why couldn't he just tell her that he couldn't find what he wanted in their relationship? Caught up in her thoughts, Ginny had not realised that it had rained and she was wet. She had her eyes closed and trusted not to let herself fall before she left her mind wonder to a tranquil place.

She didn't notice the lightning that was about to hit her, not to mention someone calling her name.

Blaise Zabini was heading towards the castle after finishing his additional classes on Care for Magical Creatures with a rain-shielding charm on. That was when he noticed the witch flying across the pitch. _'Doesn't she know it's raining?'_ Blaise furrowed his brows.

"Weasley! Weasley! Ginny!" He yelled, hoping that it would gain the redheaded witch's attention. It didn't work. Then, he saw it. The lightning bolt was heading towards her direction. Blaise dropped his bag and sprinted towards the pitch, shouting her name

"Weas—GINNY! Ginny, look out!" Blaise yelled from the top of the stands. He was sure she heard him, but it was too late. The lighting struck her broom and it sent her crashing to the ground.

'_Merlin! Please be alive! Please be alive.'_ Blaise though as he hurried down the stands and towards the pitch where the blacked out witch lay. When he reached her, Blaise gathered her in his arms. He was relieved to see that she was still breathing- it was shallow, but still breathing.

"Ginny, baby stay with me, love. I'll get you to the Infirmary. Hold on," he was aware that he was most likely speaking to himself, but he didn't particularly care. He stood up carefully with the Weasley in his arms and headed towards the Hospital Wing.

When Blaise reached the doors of the Infirmary, he walked straight into the room and just in time to see Madam Pomphrey heading towards her office. Madam Pomphrey turned her head around and gasped when she saw Blaise carrying a drenched and unconscious Ginny Weasley in his arms.

"What happened, my dear?" The mediwitch asked the Slytherin worriedly as she directed him towards one of the empty beds. "Put her down here."

"I was heading back to the castle from Professor Hagrids when I saw Ms Weasley flying. I tried to warn her when I saw the lightning, but I guess I wasn't trying hard enough—she didn't hear me. She got hit and crashed into the ground," Blaise winced. The mediwitch nodded and waved her wand over the unconscious red head.

"I'm glad you were there, Mr Zabini. If she was not brought to me soon enough in this state and weather, I'm afraid we could have lost her." Madam Pomphrey fretted as she collected potions from her cupboard. Blaise sighed in relief.

"W—Will she be alright?" Blaise asked the mediwitch in concern.

"Yes, yes, Ms Weasley will be fine. I will need to keep her here for a bit. Do you want yourself to be revealed when she asks who saved her?" The aged witched questioned. Blaise shrugged—he wouldn't really mind, he'd much prefer to boast that he saved her in her face, but he didn't think she would appreciate it. He thanked the mediwitch and with one last look, he left the common room back to the field to get his bag back.

An hour later, Ginny woke up to a throbbing headache and a broken wrist that was healing.

"Oww," Ginny moaned in pain and when she opened her eyes, she was surprised to find herself in the Infirmary.

'_How did I get here?'_ She frowned as she searched her memory, trying to look for the one that could possibly saved her, but she came up with nothing. She didn't see anyone at all.

"Oh! I'm so glad to you see awake, Ms Weasley! How are you feeling?" Madam Pomphrey asked concernedly and handed the young witch a glass of water.

"Like I've been hit by an uncountable amount of Bludgers. How did I get here, Madam Pomphrey? I don't remember seeing anyone on the pitch." Ginny drank the water and massaged her head.

"Well, that is understandable. You crashed onto the ground. Mr Zabini found you and brought you here." The mediwitch spoke as she handed Ginny a potion to relieve her headache.

"Zabini? Blaise Zabini saved my life?" Ginny asked incredulously. She couldn't belief she was hearing this. Of all the other people, Blaise Zabini would certainly not be the one who she thought might have saved her.

'_I thought he hated me!'_ Ginny frowned. Blaise Zabini always made it a chore of his to trip her in the hall every time he sees her.

"Yes he did. Poor boy looked so troubled for you!" Madam Pomphrey spoke as she packed some potions for Ginny to take whenever she feels a headache coming on.

"Oh, I should go thank him then." Ginny said slowly, still confused, as she sat up. It seems like the fact that Blaise Zabini saved her life hadn't registered in her mind._ 'Oh bloody—I can't believe I owe him my life.'_

"Madam, how long till I'm dismissed?" Ginny asked, trying to distract herself from her distraction namely Blaise Zabini.

"Since you were brought here before any long-lasting damage occurred, I will need you to take two of these peppermint tablets to ease your headache and drink some of these Skele-Gro every time after lunch and dinner to repair your bones. There are six of the capsules and bottles in this bag, once they're all gone, come back and we'll see how you're healing. You're free to go!" The matriarch of the infirmary smiled and handed the redhead the package filled with the prescriptions. "If you go now, you might be able to get some lunch."

"Thank you! I'll come back when they're finished." She then proceeded to walk out of the infirmary. Ginny tried to walk as normal as possible to avoid any questions from friends and her overly protective brothers, but she didn't think it was working, everything hurt.

Ginny entered the Great Hall and towards the Gryffindor table to sit beside her best friends.

"Ginny, Blaise told us you were in the hospital wing—how are you?" Hermione whispered in a soft ton so only herself and the girls can hear her.

"He did?" Ginny gasped with shock.

"Of course he did, silly," Katie told her friend before sipping her cup of hot coco. It made Ginny curious, for she was speaking as if she knew something they didn't.

"Shh, be quite. Italian stallion heading this way," Angelina muttered inconspicuously into her cup, but the others heard her just fine. Hermione, Katie, Angelina, Alicia squealed in excitement for their youngest friend and was watching discreetly and quietly for the Italian.

"Uh…Well… Ms—Weasley, how are you?" Blaise asked nervously as he stood in front of his possible bride-to-be.

"Hello Zab—Blaise," Ginny cleared her throat, "Call me Ginny. I think we should be on first name basis—you did save my life…" Ginny responded awkwardly with a faint blush on her face.

"Glad to hear that Wea—Ginny." Blaise rushed through his words as he thrusted his hand forward. "These are for you." In his hands was a bouquet of azaleas with baby's breath tied with a baby green ribbon.

'_How did he—oh you sneaky—'_ Ginny smiled inwardly as she stared at the lovely arrangement of flowers before her.

"Thank you, Blaise. They're um…lovely." Ginny offered a smile. He was about to say something when an owl swopped down in front of her. It was silent, as the girls, Ginny and Blaise stared at the letter on the owl's leg.

"You're welcome. I do hope you feel better soon." Blaise cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

"I'll let you read your letter," he continued. Then, he proceeded to return to the Slytherin table after offering a small smile.

Still in shock, Ginny hadn't touched the impatient owl that has been hooting ever since its arrival. Her thoughts were whirling over Blaise's attention for her. Sensing her friend's confusion, Alicia nudged her friend, bringing her back to reality.

"The letter, Ginny," Alicia reminded as she pointed to the owl.

"Oh, yes." Ginny was startled at the nudge. She took the letter from the owl after unwrapping it from its leg. Hastily, Ginny opened the letter to read it's content. She didn't even notice Hermione sending her disapproving looks for not feeding the owl, but it wasn't out of her notice when Hermione fed the owl some pancakes.

**~Ginny's Letter~**

**Dear Ms. Ginevra Weasley,**

**It has come to our attention that Mr. Blaise Alexander Zabini and Mr. Dean Billy Bob Thomas has petitioned for you to be their bride, and their forever witch.**

**Each wizard has expressed an interest in seeking your hand in holy matrimony, and as the witch and bride. you have the final choice.**

**We will need you to send back the name of the wizard you wish to marry.**

**You have until eight o clock this evening to send in your choice, or else we will choose them for you if we do not get a response.**

**Wishing you the best luck and a happily ever after,**

**Hogwarts' Staff and Ms. Belle LoveNotes**

**- End of Ginny's Letter-**

"It's my petition letter!" Ginny gasped after reading her letter. Her hand covered her mouth as her eyes widened in shock. '_Blaise Zabini? He petitioned for me?'_

"That's wonderful! Nervous? We were," Alicia spoke on behalf of herself, Katie and Angelina.

Absentmindedly, Ginny nodded, though it was far from what she was feeling.

'_The nerve of that boy! How could he petition for _my_ hand in marriage when he's been cheating for five months?'_ Ginny fumed as her eyes scanned through Dean's name.

'_Blaise's name is here too…'_ Ginny chuckled softly as her eyes stopped at his name,_ 'Easy. I know who to pick.'_

"So I'll see you later?" Ginny asked as her friends, save for Hermione who had a free period. "I need to answer my letter."

Angelina, Alicia and Katie nodded and left for their respective classes as Ginny retrieved a blank parchment and a quill from her bag.

**~Ginny's Response~**

**Dear Professors and Ms. LoveNotes,**

**I, Ms. Ginevra Molly Weasley, whole-heartedly accept the proposal of Mr. Blaise Alexander Zabini in holy matrimony. **

**Thank you for giving me this wonderful opportunity.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ginny Weasley**

**~ End Ginny's Response ~**

After finishing her response, she packed her bags and headed for the owlery after she bid Hermione goodbye. After sending the letter, she hurried to her charms class.

Back in the Great Hall, Hermione let out a heavy sigh after the redhead bounded out the door. She was happy that her friends have already received their petition letters, but she was worried for herself. Who would want to choose bookworm, unladylike Hermione Granger? Hermione sighed again and collected her things before heading to the library.

* * *

A/N: My main word in my main computer is still down so i have to transfer the story in my USB stick and move it over to my netbook where my word doc is working...

I am happy that i have a back up comp therefore I can finally update this story so here you go! I hope you enjoyed it! Once again thanks again to all my wonderful readers for the amazing reviews and to the followers of my story thanks for your patience as you await the next chapter , Due to my busy work schedule and events i have to go to my calendar is fully booked for the next few weeks but i will try my best to see if i can fit an update till then my dears !

Don't forget to drop me a review before leaving, your comments are always appreciated

Till then,

Lilac


	12. Hermione's Knight in Slytherin Robes

Chapter 12: Hermione's Knight in Slytherin Robes

The bright sunny day soon turned into a starry night. Hermione sat silently at her favorite corner at the back of the library, reading one of her favorite books by a muggle author. Two hours later, only did she realize she'd been reading the word 'proposal' over and over again, the story completely forgotten.

'_Will my letter ever arrive?'_ Hermione sighed as she closed her book, a tear escaping her eyes.

Everyone but herself had already received their petition letters from the Valentine Project, even the Slytherins. Hermione wondered with dread that maybe no one liked her enough to even think of petitioning for her. _'I'm not that bad!'_ Hermione sighed.

'_Oh, Merlin, who am I kidding? Who wants bookworm Granger to be their wife?'_ Hermione frowned at that thought. Feeling discouraged and afraid that no wizard had petitioned for her even till now, she glanced up startled when the grandfather clock chimed loudly, signaling the time of curfew- ten o'clock. Heaving a sigh, she picked her bag and headed out of the library still in her thoughts, not knowing she was watched.

'_You'll be mine, Hermione Granger.'_ Cormac McLaggen stepped out of the shadows, smirking. _'Even if it is the last thing I do.'_

He followed the Gryffindor Princess out of the library, careful to stay hidden, as he watched her along the dimly lighted corridors towards the Gryffindor Castle, waiting for the right time to corner her. He was in luck, as she was too caught up in her thoughts about her petition letter to hear the heavy footsteps behind her. Cormac groaned at the thought of the witch he's infatuated with wriggling beneath him.

As they rounded the corner, Cormac took the opportunity to take her wand before grabbing her roughly, pressing her up against the cold wall, blinding her temporarily with a spell.

"Hey! Wha-" These were Hermione's last words before she found herself trapped against the wall. Her mind immediately sense trouble and she searched for her wand.

'_Oh, Merlin, help me!'_ Hermione pleaded in her thoughts when her wand could not be found in her pockets. Then, she felt hands sliding under her shirt and said item was promptly ripped off.

"Stop!" Hermione croaked when she felt cold breeze on her chest. She struggled, but it was in vain, for the male who grabbed her was a lot stronger than she was. Why can't she see? If only she could just recognize his voice!

"I will make you mine!" The stranger growled possessively as she felt him press closer.

"Let me go!" Hermione shouted as she continued to struggle in her attacker's hold.

"Don't you dare fight me!" He snapped as he ripped her skirt violently off her. Hermione felt disgusted when he rubbed his hard erection against her.

"Someone help me, please!" Hermione begged as she tried harder to fist against the stranger. She wasn't expecting anyone to just walk by it was curfew after all. Hermione only hoped one of the ghosts or portraits heard her.

Draco Malfoy whistled softly as he sauntered down the stairs from the Owlery, thinking about Hermione Granger, whether she'd seen her petition letter, if she would choose him or not. He had overheard Millicent talking about her choices, one of the wizards was Ron Weasley, so said Gryffindor couldn't have petitioned for Hermione. Draco had a hunch as to whom the other wizard who petitioned for the muggle-born witch, who else other than McLaggen?

He was about to turn a corner to get back to the dungeons when he heard an ear-piercing scream. Cautiously, he took his wand out and headed towards the direction of the scream.

Draco halted when he arrived and he fumed with anger at the sight that greeted him. Cormac McLaggen was forcing his way with Hermione Granger and was currently removing her undergarments.

'_What the bloody—raping a woman! He's hurting her!'_ Draco growled internally when he saw the witch's torn clothes on the ground.

"McLaggen, let go of her," Draco snarled, raising his wand higher. He may have been a Death Eater, but he was raised to never lay a finger on a witch even if she is a muggle-born. Moreover, he liked that witch! Nobody touches what was his, or soon to be his .

Hermione glanced up, her eyes full of tears, at Draco when she heard his voice. She still couldn't see him, but she had a good idea where he was. She was thankful he was there, even if he did call her names during the past couple of years. He did help them out during the war.

"Malfoy…please…help…" Hermione sobbed. McLaggen…she should've guessed. Only he would do such a lowly thing.

When Draco heard Hermione's plea, he wanted to tear that Gryffindor into shreds for holding her against her will. "Petrificus Totalus." He hissed without a thought. He watched as the male Gryffindor stiffen when struck by his spell before moving forward to release Hermione from McLaggen's grasp.

Quickly, he removed his cloak and wrapped it around her without a glance at her body. He removed the blinding spell and sighed in relief when she turned to look at him.

"Th-thank you, Ma-Draco," Hermione hiccupped as she buried her face in his chest, embarrassed that she had to see him like that.

"It's alright, you're safe now. I'll get the professors, okay?" Draco whispered gently as he tried to pry her clenched fists from his shirt.

"No! Don't leave me here with him!" She begged, holding onto him tighter.

He kind of liked it.

Draco sighed and pursed his lip. He has never seen Hermione Granger so vulnerable before and now, he felt a strong urge to protect her, keep her safe._ 'Maybe she'll choose me for her husband?'_ He thought hopefully before shaking it off. Her other choice mightn't be McLaggen.

"Come on, let's get you back to the Gryffindor tower." He said softly as he swung her bag on his shoulder and picked her up bridal style.

When he reached the Gryffindor Tower, he knocked on the portrait, waking the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady woke with a start and looked at the sobbing mess of a girl in Draco's arm before widening her eyes.

"I'm not here to cause trouble," Draco promised, "I'm only here to…would you mind getting Harry Potter?" The Fat Lady nodded hesitatingly and glanced at Hermione one more time before disappearing behind the portrait. Draco adjusted Hermione in his arms as he waited for Potter to open the portrait.

Behind the portrait, Harry and Ron were discussing their game plan for their Quidditch match against Hufflepuff tomorrow, but somehow it doesn't seem to be working too well for them.

"Harry, I'm a bit worried about Hermione. She's usually back around this time. She knows its curfew." Ron said as he ate bits of the cream cheese, red velvet cupcake he just removed from his bag.

"I know, Ron. Maybe we should-" Harry started, watching his redheaded friend pulling out a box of muffins from his bag. "Where did you get that?"

"I don't know," Ron shrugged, taking a bite, "Some first year gave it to me, it's from a secret admirer, apparently."

"Secret admirer?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. Before Ron could reply, however, the Fat lady called to them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there's a charming young boy asking for you," the Fat Lady said then worry seeped into her voice, "he has Ms Granger with him."

Startled, Ron dropped the muffin he had on the table as he and Harry ran towards the portrait. When the portrait opened, their jaws dropped open in shock at the sight of Draco Malfoy carrying a resting Hermione Granger with obvious tear tracks running down her cheeks.

"Malfoy, why are you carrying Hermione?" Harry asked cautiously, clasping his hand around his wand.

"No need to be defensive," Draco sneered out of habit. "I found her by the library when I was going back to the dungeons."

"Why can't she walk back herself? What did you do to her?" Ron accused, wondering why the Slytherin was carrying his best friend, a muggleborn, whom said Slytherin dislike thoroughly.

"Nothing!" Draco replied defensively. "Anyway, she might not even walk back herself. At least not in the state I found her in." His voice filled with hints of worry and anger.

"What?" Harry and Ron asked simultaneously with worry.

"It might be better if we talk inside. I'll explain." Draco sighed as he looked around the corridors. Usually, they would not have allowed any Slytherins in—house rivalry and all—but he was carrying their best friend, so they stepped aside and led the blond to the couch.

Draco felt uncomfortable in the Gryffindor common room. He had never been in such a warm-colored room before. Not to mention, Harry and Ron were standing in front of him. _'If you want Hermione to be at least a friend if she doesn't choose you'_—the unexpected ache in Draco's heart when the thought of her not choosing him hurt surprised him—_'you'd have to be friends with them!'_ His subconscious reminded him. _'Be nice!'_

Harry and Ron watched curiously as Draco Malfoy lay their friend gently on the couch, making sure his cloak secured her body properly before fluffing the pillows to rest Hermione's head on. As soon as Draco was certain that the muggleborn witch was covered securely, he faced the two Gryffindor who awaited his explanation.

"Well?" Harry urged as he and Ron sat down on the chair.

"Earlier this evening, I was up at the owlery writing a letter for mother and then I sent her a birthday gift as well," Draco bit his lip.

"Just get to the part where you found Hermione!" Ron said annoyed. He wasn't really interested in what Malfoy was doing before he found his best friend.

Draco sent a glare towards Ron before continuing. "After I sent my note and the package, I was heading towards the direction of the dungeons when I heard something by the library. She was screaming for help," he indicated towards the sleeping girl, "I ran towards her, thinking maybe something had happened. I didn't think she was the one in trouble…" he winced at the memory.

'_It must've been horrible. Malfoy's never looked like this other than during the war,'_ Harry thought as he watched the blond boy before him.

'_I don't like where this is going,'_ Ron winced.

"What did you see, Malfoy?" Ron asked, dreading the answer himself.

"I…McLaggen was…Granger…she was only in her undergarments," Draco cringed when the memory of finding her in such a state popped into his mind.

"WHAT?" Ron and Harry shouted angrily.

"I saw her clothes on the floor. McLaggen had her pressed against the wall when he tried to slip her panties off," Draco looked down and rested his head on his hand. "Merlin, her face…" he shook his head, "no one deserved that."

"Her clothes were on the floor?" Harry asked quietly when that information sank into his head.

"Yes, her clothes were in pieces and scattered all over the floor," Draco replied, running his fingers through his hair as he watched the sleeping witch.

"I am going to kill him." Ron snarled, his fingers curled around his wand, wanting no more than getting revenge for his best friend who's like a sister to him.

"How did you get Hermione out of there, Malfoy?" Harry asked, trying not to let his anger get the best of him.

"Body-binding charm. He's in the corridors right now, no doubt Filch reached him already. I covered her with my cloak—I swear I didn't look at her other than her face."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Harry questioned, still baffled on the fact that Malfoy saved Hermione.

"Do you have a pensive?" Draco sighed, knowing the two Gryffindors, they would want proof, especially if it came from a Slytherin. "I can show you the memory."

"Yeah, we do," Harry answered and looked at Ron, telling him to get the pensive from their room. Ron nodded and went to retrieve said item. Once the item was in the common room, Draco extracted the memory from his mind.

**… Draco's Pensive Memory …**

'_I hope mother will love her gift even if she did order me to give her a bottle of her favorite perfume…again' He whistled softly as he sauntered down the stairs from the Owlery, thinking about Hermione Granger, whether she'd seen her petition letter, if she would choose him or not. He had overheard Millicent talking about her choices, one of the wizards was Ron Weasley, so said Gryffindor couldn't have petitioned for Hermione. Draco had a hunch as to whom the other wizard who petitioned for the muggle-born witch, who else other than McLaggen?_

_He was about to turn a corner to get back to the dungeons when he heard an ear-piercing scream. Curious and cautious, he took his wand out and walked quickly towards where the scream came from._

_He halted when he arrived and he fumed with anger at the sight that greeted him. Cormac McLaggen was forcing his way with Hermione Granger and was currently removing her undergarments._

'_What the bloody—raping a woman! He's hurting her!' Draco growled internally when he saw the witch's torn clothes on the ground._

"_McLaggen, let go of her," Draco snarled, raising his wand higher. He may have been a Death Eater, but he was raised to never lay a finger on a witch unless she wishes, even if she is a muggle-born. Moreover, he liked that witch! Nobody touches what was his, or soon to be his.._

_He saw her head snap towards his direction, but wasn't particularly sure she could see him—her eyes were darting about. One thing was for sure; however, her eyes were full of tears and pain. _

"_Malfoy…please…help…" Hermione sobbed. _

_When Draco heard Hermione's plea, he wanted to tear that Gryffindor into shreds for holding her against her will. "Petrificus Totalus." He hissed without a thought. He watched as the male Gryffindor stiffen when struck by his spell before moving forward to release Hermione from McLaggen's grasp._

_Quickly, he removed his cloak and wrapped it around her without a glance at her body. He removed the blinding spell and sighed in relief when she turned to look at him._

"_Th-thank you, Ma-Draco," Hermione hiccupped as she buried her face in his chest, embarrassed that she had to see him like that._

"_It's alright, you're safe now. I'll get the professors, okay?" Draco whispered gently as he tried to pry her clenched fists from his shirt._

"_No! Don't leave me here with him!" She begged, holding onto him tighter._

_He kind of liked it._

_Draco sighed and pursed his lip. He has never seen Hermione Granger so vulnerable before and now, he felt a strong urge to protect her, keep her safe. 'Maybe she'll choose me for her husband?' He thought hopefully before shaking it off. Her other choice mightn't be McLaggen. "Come on, lets get you back to the Gryffindor tower." He said softly as he swung her bag on his shoulder and picked her up bridal style._

**… End of Draco's Pensive Memory …**

When Harry and Ron finished watching Malfoy's memory, they knew he was telling the truth because they could tell the difference between a real memory and a tampered one. The memory for their best friend being molested by Cormac McLaggen was 100% real and there were no doubts about that.

"Bloody McLaggen better not show his face in here!" Ron snarled, fuming with anger.

"I can't believe he'd do that to Hermione," Harry spoke in shock as Hermione's face entangled with fear and pain surfaced in his mind. The two boys shared a look, their thoughts filled with the same image. They believed Malfoy and trusted him to look after the Gryffindor Princess, especially hearing and seeing how he was towards Hermione…Malfoy even liked their best friend!

"Do you believe me now?" Draco asked quietly.

"I hate to say this, but I believe you." Harry answered sincerely as he tried to erase the memory of an almost naked Hermione in his mind.

"Alright…. Weasley?" Draco looked at the redhead.

"I believe you." Ron said with a heavy sigh as he tried, unsuccessfully, to erase the memory of his almost naked best friend in his mind. Then, there was that thing about Malfoy liking Hermione…he tried even harder to think it impossible.

"Thank you." Draco spoke again, but before any of the three could talk, Hermione's eyes opened and sat up slowly on the couch, looking at the three boys around her.

"Hermione!" Harry said in relief, then nervously, "how…how much did you hear?"

'_Please say nothing. Tell me you didn't hear anything.'_ Harry thought. He had a hunch that the two boys were thinking along the same lines.

"I heard everything. Both of you should know I'm a light sleeper by now, Harry." Hermione glared at her best friends. Then, her eyes turned to Draco, and she gave him a soft smile. "Thank you, Malfoy. I owe you one."

Hermione looked down on herself and realized she was still wrapped in Draco's cloak. "Erm… I'll return you your clock tomorrow, is that alright, Malfoy?" She blushed.

"It's Draco. Don't worry about it, keep it as a token of friendship." Draco grinned. He didn't mind her keeping it at all. "I have a spare."

"A-are you sure?" Hermione asked, turning redder. Oh, the looks on the other girl's faces when they see the cloak tomorrow! It even had his name stitched on!

"Yeah, of course. So…friends?" He hoped she'd agree. Though, it would better if she accepted him from her response to the petition…

"Yes," she smiled honestly. "I'd love to…Draco." She blushed once again when his name escaped her lips. Then, she seemed to realize that her best friends were still in the room and she stood up, wrapping Draco's cloak tighter around her body. "Well then…goodnight, Harry, Ron…Draco"

"Night, Mione!" Harry and Ron said.

"Goodnight, Hermione." Draco smiled slightly. Hearing her name coming out from his mouth sent shivers down her spine. She sent a smile their way before disappearing up the stairs.

When she reached her room shared with the other Gryffindor girls, she let out a small gasp. An owl was resting on her desk with a letter on its leg!

'_Let it be my petition letter!'_ Hermione thought excitingly as she approached the hooting majestic ivory owl on her desk. She approached the bird and untied the letter from its leg, giving it a treat. She was stunned when the owl did not move.

"Are you waiting for my response, little one?" Hermione cooed at the owl. The owl only hooted happily in response. Smiling at the bird's answer, Hermione read her letter and gasped at the names of the wizards who were interested on marrying her.

**~Hermione's Letter~**

Dear Ms. Hermione Jean Granger,

It has come to our attention that Mr. Cormac Lester McLaggen and Mr. Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy has petitioned for you to be their bride, and their forever witch.

Each wizard has stated an interest in seeking your hand in holy matrimony, and as the witch and bride, you have the final choice.

We will need you to send back the name of the wizard you wish to marry.

You have until midnight to send in your choice, or else we will choose them for you if we do not get a response.

Wishing you the best luck and a happily ever after,

Hogwarts' Staff and Ms. Belle LoveNotes

Ms Granger, we apologize for the lateness of your letter. We were hoping there were better choices than these.

**- End of Hermione's Letter-**

Hermione fumed as she read Cormac's name in the list. She understood why her letter was late now. McLaggen and Draco Malfoy were the only wizards who petitioned for her apparently._ 'How dare he petition for me to be his bride! After petitioning for me, he tried to molest me! How could anyone possibly choose him!'_ She seethed. The next name, however, made her soften slightly.

'_Draco wants to marry me?'_ Hermione asked herself in disbelieve. She took another look and it was Draco Malfoy's name written on it! _'Second chance, Hermione. Second chances.'_ She told herself. _'Well, there's not a chance I'd chose McLaggen…and Mal—Draco sounded like he cared about me down in the common room…'_

Hermione didn't really know what to think of Draco Malfoy. Did he like her? If he did, was it just recently? It had to be…He'd been insulting her since first year! She was, however, thankful towards Draco for saving her just in time before McLaggen had a chance to discover that she was still a virgin. _'Second chance, Hermione. He's probably changed! Why else would he help you otherwise?'_ Quickly, she grabbed a piece of parchment and quill to write her response.

**~Hermione's Response~**

Dear Professors and Ms. Love notes,

I, Ms. Hermione Elizabeth Jean Granger, will gladly accept the proposal of Mr. Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy in holy matrimony, I thank you for this wonderful opportunity for allowing me to select my husband-to-be.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

**~End of Hermione's Response~**

After reviewing her response, Hermione folded the parchment properly and tied it around the waiting owl. As the bird flew into the starry night, Hermione went to her trunk and pulled out her favourite emerald green lace baby doll nightgown and wore Draco's cloak before heading to bed.

As her eyes shut, she dreamt of her bewildering Slytherin knight and the future that awaited them.

* * *

A/N: Hello my lovely readers , Don't worry I have not forgotten you all , and as a reward for your patience here is Hermione's chapter at last, I hope it was worth the wait . my family and I have been busy packing and house hunting and getting ready to move , but on the good news i am back and my word doc in my main PC is working so i can type away the next few chapters!

Thanks for Reading ! Don't forget to review before leaving my page

Much love, Lilac


	13. The Results Are In

Chapter 13 :The Results are In...

It was five thirty on a Friday morning when Marcus Flint was woken up by a pecking noise at his window. With a soft moan, he dragged himself away from the comfort of his warm bed and towards the window, his eyes barely open. He saw the owl's silhouette on the window and forced himself to be awake. Marcus remembered what the day was and quickly opened the window, allowing the owl in and fed it some bread from his nightstand and untied the letter from its leg.

After taking his letter, he headed quietly to the table and unsealed the letter as he casted a quick _'lumos'_ with his wand. He quickly read the letter, nervous and excited.

**-Marcus' Letter-**

We are proud to declare Katie Bell as your future wife. You and your fiancée have exactly a week to know each other in a deeper level, which, by the end of the week, we expect a wedding date happening between now and coming June.

Wishing you all the best,

Hogwart's staff and Ms. LoveNotes

**-End of Marcus's Letter-**

Marcus sighed in relief. He'd gotten the witch he wanted and he hoped that his friends would get the same results and marry the witch of their dreams.

Terrence was the next to wake. Aroused by the 'passionate' dream he had about his witch, he quickly headed to the attached bathroom and had a cold shower. A half hour later, he was by the mirror adjusting his tie when he heard an owl hoot as it flew in. Terrence watched it with an eyebrow raised when the letter on its leg caught his eye. He frowned and fed it a piece of bread he'd got from his trunk before removing the letter.

Excited and curious, he opened the letter and read the contents of the letter that made his day.

**-Terrence's Letter-**

Dear Mr. Terrence Higgs ,

We are proud to declare Ms Alicia Spinnet as your future wife. You and your fiancée have exactly a week to know each other in a deeper level, which, by the end of the week, we expect a wedding date happening between now and coming June.

Wishing you all the best,

Hogwart's staff and Ms. LoveNotes

**-End of Terrence's Letter-**

_Chest! _He Thought then caught himself

_Yes!' _Terrence whooped as he jumped in delight. _'I'm going to marry one sexy witch!' _He slipped on one of his shirt, leading to a loud thump as he fell butt first on the ground. The loud noise woke one Adrian Pucey, who thought something was wrong.

"Who's attacked?" He shouted sleepily then his eyes focused on his roommate. "Oh, it's just you. Did you hurt yourself on purpose again just to wake me?"

"Everything's perfect," Terrence chuckled at his frazzled friend. "I just got my letter. I'm marrying Ms Spinnet!" He grinned.

"Bloody hell, mate. You don't have to scare the shit out of me! What with the racket you're causing," Adrian grumbled and fell back in his bed.

"Sorry, mate," Terrence said as he folded the letter in his back pocket.

"It's all good, congratulations," Adrian chuckled. He hoped he had the same good luck in marrying the woman of his dreams.

"Speaking of which, I think yours is flying in," Terrence smirked, nodding his head towards the open window. "I'll leave you to it."

Adrian turned to look at the window just as a mahogany colored owl fly in, resting itself on his headboard. The rolled up parchment on its leg made him nervous.

He dragged himself away from his bed and got some water for the owl in a small bowl and gave the bowl to it. While the owl was drinking, he untied the letter from the owl's leg and placed some cookie crumbs by the owl's side.

When the bird left, Adrian sat on his bed and opened his letter.

**~Adrian's Letter-**

Dear Mr. Adrian Pucey,

We are proud to declare Ms Angelina Johnson as your future wife. You and your fiancée have exactly a week to know each other in a deeper level, which, by the end of the week, we expect a wedding date happening between now and coming June.

Wishing you all the best,

Hogwart's staff and Ms. LoveNotes

**-End of Adrian's Letter-**

Relieved and happy about his match, he quickly freshened up and whistled a happy tune as he headed down the common room. He went into the kitchen, brewed coffee and baked cookies.

Meanwhile, the scent of the fresh coffee woke the dark-skinned Italian from his wonderful dream.

**…_.Blaise's Dream…_**

_He was sitting by the lake with a picnic basket and Ginny Weasley by his side._

"_Gin, I'm so glad you agreed to come on this lunch date." Blaise told his girlfriend._

"_You know I'll always come, Blaise," Ginny kissed him, "there's nothing else for me to do anyway."_

_Grinning, he captured the redhead's mouth with his, tasting the sweet taste of apple and caramel from her. He pulled away a while later and looked at her full of love. Ginny panicked and thought she had done something wrong if he pulled back._

"_Blaise, what's wrong?" Ginny asked worriedly._

"_Nothing is, sweetheart, I just…I need to ask you something."_

"_Okay, what is it?" Ginny asked nervously. '__Don't break up with me. Please don't_!_' Ginny thought to herself, her eyes locking with his brown eyes._

"_I… um.. I was wondering," he gulped nervously as he fumbled around his pocket._

"_Yes?" Ginny asked, tearing up slightly. "You're sort of scaring me…you're not breaking up-"_

"_No! NO! Of course not, Ginny," He pulled her in for a hug, assuring her. "I love you, okay? Remember that. I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon." He smiled at her and held her closer, kissing the top of her head._

_He pulled out a small velvet box and presented it in front of the redhead. He opened it and a simple golden ring. The ring was decorated with a heart shaped diamond in the centre with three small rubies on each side._

"_Ginevra Molly Weasley, I fell in love with you since your third year and my fourth when you accidentally hit me with a bludger during a Quidditch match. I know from then, you are the only one for me. Will you grant my wish on becoming the happiest man in the world by marrying me and be my wife and be the mother to my children?" Blaise asked as he looked at her seriously and nervously._

"_Oh, Blaise," Ginny was stunned, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Ginny grinned and watched as her now fiancé slide the engagement ring in her finger. She hugged him tightly and kissed him. Relieved that his witch agreed to marry him, he held her affectionately in his arms as they watched the sun set _

_Then, a slight movement confused him. Without a chance to think about it, he fell through the ground._

**…_. End Blaise's Dream…_**

THUD!

Blaise woke up suddenly and found himself on the floor.

'_Dammit, that was just a dream?'_ Blaise groaned loudly and rolled to his back, rubbing his aching head. He then looked at his roommate and best friend, Draco Malfoy, who was still fast asleep. He shook his head and laughed.

'_I doubt an earthquake will wake him.'_ Blaise chuckled at his friend. Then, the smell of coffee reached his nose. Curiously, he headed down the stairs in his pajamas and found Adrian in their makeshift kitchen brewing a pot of coffee and…baking.

Hardly anyone, including the Slytherins knew that Hogwarts' resident Casanova baked when he was happy, stressed or bored. The only ones who knew about his guilty secret were his closest friend, which consisted of Terrence, Marcus, Draco and Blaise himself.

Smiling at his fellow Slytherin, he helped himself to a cup of coffee and dropped eight cubes of sugar in the dark concoction.

"You alright mate?" Blaise asked as he eyed the two plates of chocolate chip cookies before him.

"Never better," Adrian grinned as he took a look in the oven behind him, checking the baking chocolate chip muffins.

"You're baking for an army of people! What's wrong?" Blaise asked with concern as he took a plate and placed a couple of cookies on it.

"Don't worry, I'm too happy to stop," Adrian chuckled as he pulled out the baked brownies from another oven.

"I can see that," Blaise chuckled as he took a bite. "Why's that? Had good fun last night, eh?" he winked.

"Shut up," Adrian scowled then brightened up again- it seemed as if nothing could bring his mood down today, "I received the owl today, read my match. You're looking at the luckiest man on the planet."

Blaise congratulated him at his luck the same time an owl pecked noisily on the kitchen window. Blaise opened the window and let the owl in. When he turned around, Terrence and Marcus had joined them with their cup of coffee and were eyeing Adrian with narrowed eyes.

The owl that flew in stopped in front of Blaise, stretching its legs before him. Chuckling, Blaise broke a piece of his cookie and gave it to the bird who ate it happily as he retrieved his letter. It then took off.

"Everything alright?" Marcus raised an eyebrow at the sight of deserts displayed in front of him. "You can feed half of Hogwarts' population if you keep on going."

"I'm not complaining," Terrence took a bite of the brownies, "I love it when you bake, but it _is_ sort of worrying…"

Laughing, Adrian pulled out a tray of freshly baked chocolate muffins and in went the banana chocolate loaf.

"I'm marrying my angel," Adrian said as he took a sip of the fresh hot cocoa he just finished mixing.

"There's a but, isn't there?" Marcus asked as he grabbed chocolate chip muffin .

"I consoled her the other night when I saw her in the Astronomy Tower, yes, but now that she's becoming my wife…" Adrian sighed, "I just don't know what to do next."

"She just saw a different side of you, that's all." Blaise shrugged, "Just be that nice guy more."

"Look who's talking, Mr-Romantic-to-the-rescue," Terrence smirked at the Italian.

"It's not about me right now, alright? Pucey's the one with trouble," Blaise defended himself.

"Adrian, what _is_ the problem? So your wife-to-be has seen your gentle side," Marcus said, eating his food, "so what?"

"I just don't know how to get to know her in a 'deeper' level like it said in the letter," Adrian said, frustrated.

"That's in the letter?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, something about getting to know our ladies before Saturday next because it's our deadline to tell them the date of our wedding coming in June."

"Serious?" Marcus asked, shocked, as he pulled out his letter and reread the contents. "Merlin, you're right," he moaned.

"We're seriously going to have to work on this," Terrence admitted.

Then, the three older boys saw the letter in Blaise's hand and smirked..

"Read it, Zabini," Adrian smirked, leaning forward.

"The letter doesn't bite, does it, Zabini?" Marcus taunted.

"You know you want to," Terrence tempted as he took Blaise's letter and waved it in front of the latter.

Unable to put it off any longer, Blaise snatched the letter and tore the seal off.

**~Blaise's Letter-**

Dear Mr. Blaise Zabini,

We are proud to declare Ms Ginevra Weasley as your future wife. You and your fiancée have exactly a week to know each other in a deeper level, which, by the end of the week, we expect a wedding date happening between now and coming June.

Wishing you all the best,

Hogwart's staff and Ms. LoveNotes

**-End of Blaise's Letter-**

After he reread the last but very important statement in the letter, he hung his head and sighed.

"How the bloody hell will we get to know our brides within a week's time?" Blaise scowled.

"Least some of you have already shown you care about your witches," Marcus seethed as he glared at Adrian and Blaise.

Meanwhile, while the four boys were filled with nervousness, confusion and slight anger to their new task, Draco Malfoy was snuggled in his warm bed, dreaming about his future with Hermione Granger.

**…_Draco's Dream…_**

_It's been ten years since the war was over, his father and himself has just reached the Malfoy manor after a long busy day consisting of just meetings and client deals at Malfoy Inc._

_Just as Draco opened the door, he was met by an excited squeal and a giggle as a little girl with soft platinum blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes dropped her toys and waddled quickly towards him._

"_Daddy! You home, you home!' The little girl giggled as she collided with his leg, wrapping her chubby arms around it._

"_Why are you still awake, princess?" Draco asked as he picked his little girl up. "Not listening to your mother again, Selena?"_

"_Somebody wanted to bake cookies the muggle way with your mother and I, but got bored when we were half way through," his beautiful wife answered as she leaned against the door frame towards the dining hall. Looking up, Draco smiled and kissed his beloved ._

"_You look beautiful, Mia." Draco kissed his wife passionately as his eldest son strolled down the stairs, making gagging noises along the way._

"_Gross," thirteen-year-old Scorpius pulled a face as he took his baby sister from his father and covered her eyes, "you really shouldn't do that in front of Lanie!. Hi, grandfather" Lucius laughed at the sight._

"_When did you arrive, my boy?" Lucius asked his grandson._

"_Five minutes ago. Mother told me to come down before you and father got home. Instead, I get greeted with that as a punishment," he shivered, pointing at his parents._

"_I'm hungwy, gampa," Selena pouted and looked at her grandfather. Chuckling, Lucius took his granddaughter from his grandson and cleared his throat._

"_Draco!" Lucius hissed. It caught said man's attention and reddened in embarrassment, before he could offer a response, a ringing noise started from his ear, confusing him. Then the dream faded away, bringing him back into reality._

**_- End of Draco's Dream –_**

'_Stupid alarm,'_ Draco grumbled as he woke from his dream and shook his wand (shaking it is like hitting the snooze button on an alarm clock) Now that he was awake, he could smell cookies. He grumbled incoherent words under his breath as he trudged down the kitchen to join his friends in the kitchen.

"Morning, Draco. Looks like someone got off the wrong side of bed today," Marcus commented as he handed the younger boy a cup of hot coffee.

"Thanks, Flint," Draco said sarcastically as he dropped five sugar cubes into his coffee and some hazelnut cream in his drink. His friends just smirked amusedly at him.

"There you go mate, a little pick-me-up," Adrian handed the blonde a plate of brownies, which the latter had accepted and gobbled down.

Whilst he was eating, an owl swooped in and dropped a letter on his lap and flew straight out.

"Well that was odd," Draco commented as he looked at the letter on his lap. When he looked back up, he saw his housemates staring at him.

"What?" Draco asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Read it," Blaise urged him. Curiously, he opened the letter and read with his brows raised.

**~Draco's Letter-**

Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,

We are proud to declare Ms Hermione Granger as your future wife. You and your fiancée have exactly a week to know each other in a deeper level, which, by the end of the week, we expect a wedding date happening between now and coming June.

Wishing you all the best,

Hogwart's staff and Ms. LoveNotes

**-End of Draco's Letter-**

After finishing his letter, a huge grin spread on his lips.

"I'm guessing she said yes?" Blaise waggled his eyebrows and Draco could only nod in return. The rest of the group congratulated him on his match as they dug into their breakfast happily.

Unlike the Slytherins who are currently eating in the privacy of their common room, two Gryffindors were up and had already started a round of wizarding chess. They were still trying to forget what happened last night.

Ron was about to make his move when two owls entered their room and two letters dropped in front of the two. Before they could comprehend what was happening, the owls had already flown out, leaving only two sealed envelopes behind them

"I guess this is it. You ready, Ron?" Harry asked his best mate

"As ready as I'll ever be "Ron replied nervously.

"On the count of three," Harry stated and Ron nodded his head, gulping.

"1…."Harry began

"2…" Ron continued

"3!" They said simultaneously and ripped the seals open, reading its contents silently.

**~Harry's Letter-**

Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

We are proud to declare Ms Pansy Parkinson as your future wife. You and your fiancée have exactly a week to know each other in a deeper level, which, by the end of the week, we expect a wedding date happening between now and coming June.

Wishing you all the best,

Hogwart's staff and Ms. LoveNotes

**-End of Harry's Letter-**

"She said yes!" Harry grinned from ear to ear as he finished his letter.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Pansy Parkinson. It was between her and Cho, but I chose her anyway," Harry grinned.

"Good for you, mate. I've always known you fancied her since you saw her during the Yule Ball back in fourth year." Ron smiled

"Thanks," Harry grinned at his friend, "who did you petition for?"

"Millicent. It was between her and Eloisa." Ron sighed.

"Did she say yes?" Harry asked curiously.

"I don't know," Ron shrugged, "I'm sort of nervous."

"Well, open it now! If you don't do it, I'll do it" Harry urged, reaching over to grab Ron's letter

"Alright!" Ron clutched his letter close to him. "I'll do it!"

**~Ron's Letter-**

Dear Mr. Ronald Weasley,

We are proud to declare Ms Millicent Bulstrode as your future wife. You and your fiancée have exactly a week to know each other in a deeper level, which, by the end of the week, we expect a wedding date happening between now and coming June.

Wishing you all the best,

Hogwart's staff and Ms. LoveNotes

**-End of Ron's Letter-**

"She said yes too!" Ron grinned in relief.

"Did she now? I guess that gives you a change to know her better," Harry said as he wagged his eyebrows teasingly towards the red head.

"You couldn't seem to stop talking about her ever since you saw her cooking in the kitchen with the house elves."

"I suppose so, hey, don't laugh," Ron swatted his best friend, "you know I can't resist a witch who loves kitchens."

Harry only laughed.

Later that day during lunch in the Great Hall, Adrian, Blaise, Draco, Marcus, Terrence, Harry and Ron were thinking about the time when they've fallen in love with their witches and when they'd realized it, and meanwhile the witches of their dreams have developed a sisterhood the night before.

* * *

A/N: Hello my lovely readers, I have finally have the next chapter to this story , I hope you enjoy it ! To all my reviewers thank you so much for your kind words , and support...

It might be a while till i post the next chapter because my grandfather will be visiting in the next 3 months , but i will try to put some time to write the next chapter...

Thanks for everything, and don't forget to drop me a line before leaving

Thanks, Lilac


	14. Girls Night Out & Sleepovers

Chapter 14:Girls Night Out ,and Sleepovers

The clock chimed, telling students that their curfew has ended. Only a handful of students were up, specifically seven female students. No matter how hard they tried, they could not sleep. They were too nervous and excited to meet their respective fiancés when dawn breaks.

Five of those awake were Gryffindors—Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. They were all sat on the couches in the common room. Alicia and Angelina were sharing a couch; Katie on one; Hermione and Ginny on the floor near the fireplace. They all watched the flames in the silence. Even after they shared their fiftieth pot of hot chocolate, they were still awake. Maybe they shouldn't have had so much…

"I'm bored to death," Ginny groaned as she lied on her belly with a glass of pumpkin juice in her hand.

"I don't think we should have taken hot chocolate, I'm more awake then ever!" Katie sighed.

"Well, I s'pose it's the nerves for the announcements," Alicia pursed her lips nervously. "You don't think they'd change their minds, right? I mean, we chose who we want, but what if…they decide to ignore it?" she said nervously.

"Merlin, this isn't doing us any good," Angelina moaned, pulling her legs up, resting her chin on her knees and played with her fluffy bunny slippers. They looked funny with her zebra printed pajamas. "I think we should go out since curfew's over. I doubt they would think anyone's still up."

"I think I have an idea," Hermione looked up from her book.

"We're not doing research, are we?" Katie dreaded.

"Yeah, we love you, 'Mione, but no more research," Alicia grumbled.

"I wasn't about to say that," Hermione defended. She loved reading, but she wasn't going to suggest that for the early morning.

"What is it?" Ginny questioned.

"Well," Hermione bit her lip, "a muggle karaoke bar just opened at Hogsmeade…"

"You know this how?" Alicia interrupted with a raised eyebrow.

"I uh… I found out last week. They have a karaoke singing contest, you know."

"Still, _how _is the question? We haven't had our Hogsmeade trip yet." Alicia narrowed her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep last week after I studied for my potions exam. Too nervous, I think…so I snuck out," Hermione blushed.

"You what?" Katie gasped

Hermione sighed in frustration, "I said-"

"No, no," Katie raised her hand up, "I just…didn't expect it, that's all. I mean…Hermione Granger snuck out!"

"It's not my first time," Hermione grumbled, annoyed that her friends were shocked.

"And you weren't bothered to bring me?" Ginny pouted at her best friend.

"I wanted to, but you were muttering Blaise Zabini's name in your sleep," Hermione chuckled at her reddening friend.

"Hermione's all grown up! What are we even…Oh, I think I'm going to cry," Alicia teased, pretending to wipe her tears away.

"Alicia!" Hermione exclaimed at her friend's comment.

"Are we going or not?" Hermione asked even though she knew her friends would agree.

"There's a price isn't there, if it's a contest?" Angelina asked.

"Of course, the winning group wins a 150 galleon gift certificate each at The Three Broomsticks and 250 galleons per member for winning," Hermione said.

"So basically we sing and get free things if we win?" Ginny summed it all in excitement.

"What are we waiting for then?" Alicia squealed.

"I don't know what to think of you, Hermione, but I think I like this new you !" Ginny hugged her best friend.

"We should go now so we don't come back late," Alicia hissed as she quickly changed her clothes, instructing everyone to do the same.

While the Gryffindor girls were changing, the other two students awake were down in the kitchens, trying out a recipe for pumpkin cheesecake.

"Millie, do we really have to try it tonight?" Pansy scowled tiredly as she plopped down on the counter, facing her friend, "and why can't we do it in the kitchens in the common room."

"Yes, we do. I want to send something to my fiancé," Millicent commented as she measured her ingredients, "and because I don't want everyone to eat these."

"Whatever, I guess I'll just…find something to do," Pansy sighed as she accio-ed her poetry book and quill.

"Say, I didn't know writing another Potter-inspired poem was called 'something'," she teased.

"Shut up," Pansy snapped, her eyes flicking around their perimeter, making sure no one heard it, "just pay attention to your cooking."

Millicent chuckled and as she prepared her first batch of pumpkin cheesecake. She then began to sing a song.

"_I can hear the bells, well don't you hear 'em chime,"_ Millicent sung and Pansy groaned.

"Not again, Millie!" Pansy mocked bang her hand on the table. Her best friend paid her no mind as she continued her song.

_"Can't 'cha feel my heartbeat keeping perfect time? And all because he...bumped me,"_

'He bumped you because he was in a hurry for class, dimwit,' Pansy shook her head goodheartedly. She knew Millicent wouldn't stop singing unless something strange happened, like say, if she mixed something wrong… Therefore, Pansy didn't bother interrupting and tried to concentrate on writing, but her mind wasn't co-operating. Millicent was too much of a distraction. Just because she loved Millicent like she was the sister she never had, doesn't mean she liked it when Millicent starts to sing something that reminded her of the redhead. Instead of forcing herself, Pansy sat back and just listened to her friend.

_"He looked at me and stared, yes he touched me," _Millicent sang.

"Touch you? Millie, you were in his way!" Pansy shook her head.

"_My heart was unprepared when he tapped me And knocked me off my feet,"_ Millicent sang until Pansy hushed her quiet.

"Millicent, someone's heading this direction!" Pansy hissed when her charm picked up somebody.

Millicent turned off the oven and opened the door silently. Both herself and Pansy saw five Gryffindor girls heading their way, "Should we follow them?"

Pansy nodded and stepped out of the portrait. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" she folded her arms in front of her chest. Millicent used the extra time to wrap Ron's food up and had an elf to place it by his bedside, along with a note.

"You're out of bed too, Parkinson," Hermione replied, glacing at her curiously.

"Well, I guess that's none of your business then, Granger," Millicent commented as she stood beside her fellow Slytherin.

"Then the same goes for you," Ginny scowled, slightly annoyed that they were delayed from their planned journey.

"No need to fight," Angelina chastised.

"Shouldn't we take them along then? They might tell," Katie wondered aloud purposely.

"Take us where?" Millicent narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing, we're just heading down to Hogsmeade. It's nothing new," Alicia waved it off.

"Won't you get caught?" Pansy raised an eyebrow.

"We wont," Hermione said determinedly. "I've done it before."

"You?" Pansy cast a doubtful glance at Hermione.

"She's best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," Ginny scoffed, "they break rules all the time."

"It does sounds exciting," Millicent said in a low voice to Pansy.

"You're not scared, are you?" Angelina asked, a genuine smile on her face.

"It'll be fun," Alicia tempted.

"So, you've done this more than once?" Pansy asked for assurance as she gave them a nervous glance.

"Yeah, we have sleepovers in the Room of Requirements every Friday." Katie boasted and was excited to have done something Slytherins haven't.

"What's sleep over?" Pansy frowned. She had never heard of it.

"Sleeping above the room?" Millicent tried.

"You haven't!" Ginny gasped.

"It's a muggle term," Hermione explained, "where you and your closest girl friends do something fun and don't part until morning next. It's like erm… all girls night."

"That sounds fun!" Pansy nodded, still weighing the options, plus, it'd be nice to know Harry Potter's best friend since they'd have to be friends anyway.

"How much is this…sleepover?" Millicent asked, her hands searching for spare galleons in her bag.

"Oh, you don't have to pay," Angelina chuckled, "it's just like hanging out with friends. And since you're with friends, no fees needed."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's tons of fun! Join us, I have no doubt that we'd have to mingle soon enough," Ginny winked meaningfully at Hermione, who shook her head in amusement.

"Alright, I'm in," Pansy grinned excitedly, "I never had much close friend anyway."

Millicent gave a curt nod, a thoughtful look on her face as she looked at the five Gryffindors in front of her.

"Good, good," Angelina smiled.

The seven girls stood awkwardly, facing one another as they contemplated what just happened.

"So," Pansy cleared her throat, "what do we do now?"

"Oh, right," Hermione shook her head, shaking away her thoughts, "we were just about to head down to Hogsmeade, to the karaoke bar."

"Now?" Pansy asked incredulously, "You can't be serious! I thought we'd be heading straight for the Room of Requirements!"

"Ah, well, change of plans tonight, we weren't up for anything normal," Katie explained. "Plus, we're Gryffindors, you can trust us."

Pansy and Millicent looked at each other and nodded. They've never done it before, it felt exciting.

"Oh, right well, since we're here, we should change," Hermione chuckled, looking at everyone's pajamas.

"Right," Pansy agreed, looking at Hermione's rainbow coloured bottom. Hermione blushed in embarrassment.

"Come on, don't waste time," Ginny spoke, "you all know the spell."

As she spoke the words, Ginny waved her wand over herself. Her old Quidditch shirt and her shorts transfigured into a burgundy-colored halter top that tied together behind her neck and a denim mini skirt which showed her long legs. In place of her simple black flip-flops were four inched blood-red peep-toed stilettos.

Hermione changed her thin, grey colored long sleeve shirt into a green-striped off-shoulder crop tee, with a white colored tank top underneath. Her rainbow bottoms transformed into light-blue skinny jeans and her slippers into a pale green strappy two-inched wedges.

Alicia rolled her eyes at Hermione's modesty, she herself had a leopard printed strapless mini on her in place of her nightgown and a six-inched leather stiletto boots in replacement of her slip-ons.

Katie went out of her comfort zone and tried out an outfit she had always pictured in her fantasy. A deep, sapphire-colored corset wrapped around her upper body, lacing together behind her, giving her a very attractive looking chest and waist. The black leather pants she had on showed off her perfect behind. On her feet were her favorite Louboutin heels.

Angelina, like Hermione, also dressed a bit more reservedly compared with the others. Her zebra-printed pajamas was replaced by a black turtleneck tank top that hung loosely down her torso, but hugged her hips and a pair of white jeans clung her legs. She had a pair of snakeskin flats on.

Pansy had changed into a snakeskin printed long sleeved top, which tucked into leather short-shorts and wore her favorite five inched gladiator sandals. She rolled her sleeves up to her elbows and looked over to Millicent.

Millicent's clothes were similar to Katie's. A black corset with orange leather pants replaced her Slytherin top and hot pants. The only difference between the two girls was the shoes. Instead of heels, Millicent had a nice pair of sandals on.

"The two of you are so embarrassing!" Ginny moaned, looking at Angelina and Hermione. "Can't you try something like us?"

"Shut up Ginny," Hermione scowled, "I just so happen to like my clothes. Now, let's go before someone comes along."

"_It's a cold and crazy world that's ragin' outside; Well baby me and all my girls are bringin' on the fire,"_ Hermione hummed as the group exited the castle and headed towards the apparation point that would bring them to Hogsmeade

"_Underneath the city lights;/ There is a world few know about;/Where rules don't apply, no; And you can't keep a good girl down,"_ Alicia sang along when they arrived at Hogsmeade.

They turned left when they reached the Three Broomsticks and headed down the alley until they've reached the door that will bring them to the muggle pub. Since no one under the age of eighteen were allowed in, Hermione confounded the muggle who guarded the entrance to allow them in.

"This is amazing," Pansy breathed as she looked around. The place was filled with people and the colored neon lights were dimmed. It was like no other place Pansy and Millicent had been in.

"How come we've never seen it?" Millicent questioned as she and Pansy trailed behind the Gryffindors to an empty table.

"Well, the main door's at the entrance of Knockturn Alley and this one we've just passed is actually just a couple blocks down the Three Broomsticks." Katie informed her new friends, "the witches and wizards who created this cast a spell on it, so only muggle-borns and magical beings in touch with muggle inventions can see the doors during the day. It's open for everyone at night, especially after everything in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade is closed."

"Oh," Pansy nodded, "what is she doing?" Pansy asked as she watched Hermione by the front, filling up something.

"There's a karaoke contest tonight, the winning group gets a one hundred fifty galleon gift certificate for each member and each member also get to take two hundred and fifty galleons home!" Katie said excitedly.

"But I thought this is a muggle bar?" Pansy frowned confusedly.

"Right, but it's managed with witches and wizards, the bartenders are all muggle borns and half-bloods," Ginny said, "So basically, if you're a wizard or a witch, just inform them when you fill up the form. Aren't the bartenders fetching?"

Pansy laughed. "I think we need to come here more often."

"Alright Angel, Leesh, Kate," Hermione looked at Angelina, Alicia and Katie, "you three are up first."

"'Mione!" Katie groaned, "What are we singing?"

"I Love Rock and Roll," Hermione chuckled and the three older students nodded reluctantly and headed towards the stage.

Angelina took the lead as the lead singer, with Alicia and Katie as her support singers. The lights dim more, and spotlights were on the three Gryffindors on the stage. When they began singing, Ginny ordered some coke and Hermione ordered some buffalo wings.

When their food arrived to their table, Pansy and Millicent each took a glass of coke but stared at the red wings and a quarter moon shaped things in the basket in front of them.

"Uh…what is that?" Pansy asked as she pointed at the red food in the platter.

"Buffalo wings and potato wedges," Hermione answered while helping herself to one.

"Muggle buffaloes have wings?" Millicent frowned confusedly as she took in the information provided.

"Oh! No, no, no," Hermione shook her head. "It's just a name, they're actually chicken wings coated in spicy sauce. We call the sauce buffalo sauce, hence the name." She popped another potato wedge into her mouth, "you have got to try these- they're amazing."

"What's this?" Pansy asked as she took a sip of the drink in front of her. She winced when the concoction burned down her throat. It was a different feeling if compared to Firewhiskey.

"It's Coke, Pansy, a muggle gas drink," Ginny said as she took a sip of hers and grabbed a napkin to put her wing she was about to eat.

"_I love rock n' roll; So put another dime in the jukebox, baby,"_ Angelina, Katie and Alicia sang. Pansy and Millicent clapped excitedly as they watched the three older girls rock the stage. Ginny wolf-whistled as the three girls danced on the stage whilst they sang. _"I love rock n' roll; So come and take your time and dance with me!"_

After all the other contestants sang on stage, they announced the winners, who were Angelina, Katie and Alicia. Excited, the seven were given their prizes as one of the bartenders congratulated them for being a loud cheer and fantastic participants. By then, Pansy, who had never had **Sprite**, was tipsy after her fifth glass. The girls thought this was a good sign for them to return to Hogwarts.

**~Room of Requirements~**

Hermione, Ginny, Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Pansy and Millicent sat on the floor, laughing as they shared a joke among themselves. Within the last hour, they had formed a sort of bond between themselves.

"I can't wait to see Ron's reaction when he realizes we've 'fraternizing with the enemy'," Ginny giggled as she quote Ron's words to Hermione during their fourth year.

"What's next?" Pansy asked excitedly as she snuggled with a stuffed deer.

"We could watch some movies or talk…or we can play a game of truth or dare," Alicia suggested as she plopped down on the couch.

"What's a move-y?" Pansy asked confusedly.

"A movie. It's…" Ginny frowned, searching for words to explain. "A play…but the actors aren't acting in front of you, it's prerecorded. I s'pose it's sort of like the moving portraits around Hogwarts, but with a story line."

"That sounds interesting," Millicent exclaimed. Then all of them gathered together and faced the wall. Hermione casted a spell on the muggle projection invention-which they had borrowed from their Muggle Studies' professor-to start it up.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy," Ginny sighed dreamily as the ending played before them, "call _me_ Mrs. Darcy."

"Mr. Darcy's perfect isn't he?" Hermione murmured. "Handsome, smart, funny, loyal, mhmm."

Ginny shook her head as she chuckled, "I'm sorry, sweets, but I called dibs."

"I was the one who made you all watch the movie!" Angelina exclaimed, "He's mine first!"

"Does it matter?" Pansy questioned, her eyes dazed, "I mean, we'll all have our Mr. Darcy soon enough, I hope."

With their thoughts still filled with Mr. Darcy, the girls just hummed in response, agreeing with the Slytherin's statement.

"So, what now?" Katie shook her head, clearing her thoughts after they had all spent a couple of minutes in quiet. "Anyone up for Truth or Dare? I would suggest we play the wizarding version, but neither of us have Veritaserum."

"Alright then," Hermione agreed as the group sat in a circle. Alicia conjured a bottle and placed it on the floor.

Angeline had the privilege to start since she was the first one. It spun and stopped, the bottle head faced Alicia. "Leesh, truth or dare?"

"Uhh," Alicia hesitated, "truth."

"Whose proposal did you accept?" Angelina asked as everyone's attention turned to Alicia, awaiting her answer.

"Terrence…I couldn't possibly choose George-Sorry, Gin," Alicia said quietly at the end.

"It's alright Leesh, he's a prat," Ginny smiled assuredly, patting her friend's hand. Alicia nodded and spun the bottle, which pointed at Millicent.

"Okay Millicent, truth or dare?" Alicia asked.

"Truth?" Millicent said, but it came out as an answer.

"What's your guilty secret of the month?" Alicia asked curiously, leaning forward, as if interrogating a suspect.

"I've been…um…" she blushed, "baking things for my new fiancé."\

"Lucky man, he must be," Ginny giggled.

The girls laughed. After a few moments of spin the bottle and truth or dare, it was Ginny's turn. The bottle pointed at Millicent, like Ginny wished. She looked up at the blonde and grinned wolfishly.

"Truth or dare, Millie?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Truth," the Slytherin said confidently.

"Who is your fiancé?" Ginny blurted out immediately. She was very curious about who had petitioned for the shy, curvy blonde from Slytherin.

"It's…it's uh," Millicent reddened, "your brother."

"Ron?" Hermione asked shocked. "Ronald Weasley?"

"Yeah, him," Millicent nodded hesitantly then hastened to explain herself, "I know you two dated before, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh! It's alright Millicent, really!" Hermione laughed, "I was just shocked that's all, I love him like a brother, really. I'm happy for you."

"That's good to know," Millicent said in relief.

"What about you, Hermione?" Katie asked intrigued. "Who's _your_ fiancé then, if Ron didn't petition for you?"

"Ah," now, the game was all forgotten, all the girls wanted to know whom each other were about to marry. Hermione blushed, "Draco Malfoy and McLaggen."

"You what?" Ginny gasped. "No! I can't believe he had the nerve to-"

"Why? Who? What happened?" Pansy asked with concern as she popped a peanut butter chocolate in her mouth.

"McLaggen almost raped her," Alicia explained in the simplest way possible.

"Merlin!" Millicent and Pansy gasped. "We thought it was just a rumor!"

"It's alright," Hermione shrugged, wincing at the memory, "Malfoy saved me though-"

"Prince Charming to the rescue," Ginny giggled.

"Shut up," Hermione reddened.

"What?" Ginny exclaimed, "Can't you feel the sexual tension between you two? Merlin, we even had bets to when you two would sha-"

"Ginny!" Angelina and Katie scowled. "You weren't supposed to tell!"

"YOU WHAT?" Hermione shouted, mortified. "I can't believe this!"

"It's alright, sweets, they're not the only ones who think that," Pansy chuckled then sobered, "Draco's a good man, just forced into all the bad choices, that's all."

Hermione nodded, "He did save me the other day," she blushed, remembering how protective he was of her.

"I bet he would have done more than save you, bruise Cormac's ego or something," Angelina said comfortingly. "Good thing he didn't though, now we can have our do when we see him."

"Ha!" Ginny snarled. "We'll see if there's any guts left in him after I give him the full blow of my bat-bogey hex!"

All the Gryffindor girls, except Hermione were grumbling under their breaths about the later's incident with Cormac McLaggen.

"I think Draco has feelings of you," Katie said quietly, smiling at the bookworm. "I mean, he does sound quite concerned about you that night.

"Trust me, Draco has more than just _feelings_ for her," Pansy giggled, "He didn't know what to think of you when you slapped him in third year, then, there's the Yule Ball in fourth year. You'd think he caught all the flies in the world with his mouth open for the entire time."

"How come I've never heard of this before?" Millicent pouted.

"Well, it wasn't really mine to tell," Pansy shrugged, "and it's not as if Draco's father won't hear about this."

"Ah, well, I don't think Harry can top that, don't you think?" Hermione asked, still red from the discussion of Draco's heroic action and possible romantic feelings for her. She wanted to change the topic. Fast.

"Hmm? Oh yes!" Ginny gushed. "You won't believe what Harry did when he saw you that night during the Yule Ball."

"What are you on about?" Pansy frowned, a bit confused.

"They're saying that if even _you_ think that Malfoy's in love with Hermione, Harry is more or less, feeling pretty much the same about you since Yule Ball," Katie explained.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Pansy said stunned. "You can't be serious!"

"I don't think there's more than one person called Harry in this school, darling," Alicia grinned.

Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Ginny, Hermione, Pansy and Millicent discussed about their future husbands, who happened to be all Slytherins. With Millicent and Pansy guaranteeing, the girls were all comforted with the fact that the guys they were marrying were decent.

"What is it, Ginny?" Millicent asked when a slow, mischievous smile crept up her face.

"I know we only have a week to know our fiancés," Ginny started, "we know we'll like them, and possibly learn to love them in the future, but they don't know what will happen. Shouldn't we make them worry a bit?" Ginny waggled her eyebrows suggestively

"Oh! I think it's wonderful! I'd love to do that!" Katie grinned.

"I'm in!" Millicent laughed. "Merlin, your brother's going to freak out!"

"Ah, I'm sure everyone's got a shock in for them!" Angelina chuckled.

"But isn't is a bit mean, I mean, they haven't done anything!" Hermione argued.

"It's a 'yet'. They haven't done anything to us…yet. Don't be a buzz kill, Hermione. We'll come here every night for a week to plan, no discussions," Pansy concluded and the girls all agreed, even Hermione, though hers was a bit reluctantly.

With their game plan in mind, they wished each other goodnight and went to bed.

They couldn't wait until the morning!

* * *

Hello Everyone so sorry fro the long update, been busy with my my grandpa in town and work,

I hope you enjoy this chapter !

Thanks for all the wonderfil reviews! and Don't forget to drop me a line on what you think before leaving this page :)

Thanks , Lilac

* * *

References:

Song Verses:

Hermoine - Express-Burlesque

Alicia –Show Me how to Burlesque –Burlesque

Katie ,Angelina,Alicia – I love Rock and Roll – Britney Spears version

Millicent verse – I Can Hear the Bells-Hairspray


	15. Lunch Announcements & a New Class

_**Chapter 15: Lunch Announcements & A New Class**_

Everyone was in for a surprise the next morning – especially for the seven wizards who had spent the last night thinking of their lady counterpart. None of them could believe that the witch each of their dreams accepted their proposals!

Not that the ladies were going to make it easy for them, of course.

It was during lunch when Dumbledore made the special announcement.

"May I have your attention, please?" Dumbledore said as he stood. The loud chattering voices through the Great Hall quietened and eyes turned to the Headmaster.

"I have news to announce once again," he started, "for those participating in the Valentine Project."

With that, those involved sat up straighter and inched a bit forward to listen.

"The Ministry has decided to allow you more time to know your chosen partners. You will have until graduation to do so. Furthermore, rather than conceiving a child within a month of marriage, you are now required to have at least two children within three years of marriage."

A wave of relief spread through the Great Hall. They were certainly glad that they wouldn't have to stick to such a tight schedule.

"Now," Dumbledore cleared his throat to regain some attention, "Wizards participating in the Project, your attendance is required in room three at the dungeons. There is a new class added to the programme. "

As some students began leaving for their next class, the wizards involved dreaded the new class and wondered what they were going to learn.

**_- The New Class -_**

Adrian Pucey, Draco Malfoy, Terrence Higgs, Marcus Flint and Blaise Zabini walked nervously to their new classroom, each one more tense that the next. AS soon as they stepped into the room, their eyes nearly bulged out.

Written on the blackboard was: The Art of Wooing

"What in Merlin's name?" Adrian grimaced as soon as he read the title.

"You have got to be joking!" Blaise exclaimed, exchanging looks with his Slytherin friend.

Shaking their heads, they made their way to a table.

"Wonder who's teaching," Marcus pondered.

Next came in Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

"Who do you think is teaching?" Ron asked as he read the title aloud.

"No idea," Harry shrugged. "I can't imagine who would want to teach this."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Ron said as he sat down.

"So do I," Harry admitted as he settled down beside Ron. "Maybe the title's a mistake?"

When the door opened with a creak, all heads turned towards the door in curiosity. As it flew open, the wizards' eyes widened at the sight of Severus Snape. Each pair of eyes followed Snape as the professor strutted into the classroom and settled down on the teacher's seat.

'Snape?' Ron doubted. 'Snape's teaching us how to woo?'

'Snape's teaching us how to seduce women? Is this a joke?' Adrian considered.

'What does Snape know about wooing?' Blaise wondered, his eyes narrowing at his Head of House.

Draco Malfoy was having a similar thought. 'Snape may be my godfather, but what does he know about women?'

'This is just fantastic,' Harry lamented.

'This is the end, isn't it?' Terrence thought as he stared wide-eyed at the Potions Master.

'Won't this be interesting?' Marcus grinned.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys I am back, Sorry for the late update .I hope this chappie is worth the wait! Don't forget to review !


	16. The Art of Woowing & A new Brotherhoo

_**Chapter 16: The Art of Woowing & A New Brotherhood **_

As they sat and stared at the potion master

Adrian turned to his group of friends and turned his heads towards the two Gryffindors

" Oi! You two move closer!" Adrian hissed at the two other boys .Hearing this Harry and Ron moved closer to the Slytherins .

"First of all I would like to call a truce " Marcus stated to the men around him

"Have you gone bloody bonkers Flint" Ron stared at Slytherin's Quidditch captain

"No Weasley, I have not gone mad , but with Snape teach this class we boys gotta stick together" Marcus half whispred so Snape will no hear them.

"I hate to say this but I agree with Marcus "Harry answered and all the others could do was just nod their head in agreement.

" I wonder how he ended up teaching this class , we've known the professor since we started in Hogwarts and he NEVER dated anyone his age , so why did Dumbledore and McGonagall allowed him to teach this curriculum "Terrence said

" I heard When Terrence, Adrian and I where on our fifth year that Snape secretly dated Trelawney but the affair didn't even last for a month" Marcus said. 

" Yah that is true I heard those rumors too" Blaise said ..

" Gentlemen welcome to your um… new class " Snape said as he read the outline created by Dumbledore & Ms. Lovenotes regarding of the new curriculum he has to teach

" Alright gentlemen for an ice breaker I would like you tell one thing that you find attractive towards your future wives, and let us start with you Mr. Weasley " Snape said .

" You all better say something, your grade depends on it! Snape said and stared at Ron .

"ummm….that is defently a hard question because I have not been talking to my respective match… but if we are talking about looks I have to say has the bluest eyes I've umm ever seen" Ron said and blushed beet red .

"Well that was not so bad wasn't it Mr. Weasley, Potter it now your turn." Snape said after hearing this all eyes where on Harry awaiting what he will say about Pansy.

"Well I have to say has the brightest smile I have ever seen even if I don't talk to her much." Harry gulped.

"Good answers , now it your turn Mr. Higgs "Snape said .

"Well like Potter and Weasley I didn't get up close and personal with my match too but If it comes to looks I have to say Ms. Spinnet has the most exotic beauty I have ever seen ." Terrence replied hoping he answered correctly.

"Good respond ,Mr. Pucey" Snape said

"Well I have to agree with Terrence ,Harry and Ron, I myself haven't been up-close and personal with my match but if we look at the looks I have to say Ms .Johnson has the fairest skin I have ever seen. "Adrian replied.

"Fantastic! I'm glad to hear that I won't have to fail any of you so far.. Your turn Flint" Snape said and looked at Marcus

"Um unlike Harry, Ron, Terrence and Adrian I been close to my chosen mate but we are not a friendly state ,but I have to say 's attitude is defiantly intriguing ." Marcus said

" Good Answer. Zabini ." Snape said

"Like Marcus I have met my future and I am not on her good side either , but if I have to admire one thing from I have to say I find her feisty attitude sexy" Blaise said blushingly as he admitted this about his wife-to-be.

" Good answer..Zabini ,now , and be nice! "Snape snapped

" I am on the same side with Blaise and Marcus I have et my future wife very up close and personal but apparently I am on the receiving point of her anger, but I think I find it sexy when she is mad, I also have to admire for her brains she maybe a muggle born but she has proven my theory that purebloods are not the best on everything, and I say this from experience because my lovely future wife has beaten me on every academic level here in Hogwarts, I also admire her feisty attitude , love the sound of her voice even id she is mad, and I wish I can get to know her true and kind personality" Draco said .

"My,my that was a lot that you said about your match well done ." Snape said teasingly at his godson .

" You all did a good job on your first day of class as for your assignment I would like you all to get to know your future wives more and this time be on the receiving end of their good side . "Snape said and dismissed his class and wish his students the best of luck ,they will all need it.

The seven men gathered up together once again and started talking . Hoping to get an inside scoop regarding their future brides.

" Potter , Weasley what do you suggest is the best way to approach Granger without her hexing me to the next millennium" Draco asked

" Well Malfoy for starters you have to stop calling her names like 'mud blood' , you see every time you call her that she end up in tears, and my advice is never ever try to hurt her emotions " Harry said .

"I can do that " Draco stated with a huge grin .

"Weasley any advice on how to approach your sister so that she won't be pissed at me ?" Blaise asked his future brother –in-law.

"My best advice for you mate is be as patient as you can because Ginny tends to snap easily , and don't call her names too, also try not to treat her like a fragile thing and try to understand heroh… I almost forgot stop trpping her in the hallwayas well that pisses her off the most . "Ron grinned widley, praying that Zabini can hel tame Ginny's wild ways ,after all a brother can only hope.

"Oh okay…thanks "Blaise said thinking of what to do about his vixen .

"Hey in exchange of advice Malfoy, what is the best way to approach Parkinson.

" Pansy can be easily be swayed just give her trinkets every now and then , but Pansy is a hopeless romantic , so try to be her knight in shining armor and get to know the REAL her" Draco said

"Umm… okay… I'll um see What I can um..do " Harry said

"Zabini I hope you have any advise on Bullstrode?" Ron asked the Italian.

"Hmm. .Just try to get know the REAL her and be a very good listener especially when she starts talking ..oh and you see Millie loves to cook so if she asks you to complement her food be real honest about it . "Blaise said.

" I can do that! I love food!"Ron grinned happily . Harry just rolled his eyes towards Ron when he heard the word food.

"Yah the same goes for you Potter try to be a good listen too." Blaise and Draco said as well.

"Right back at you both "Harry and Ron said to Blaise and Draco.

"Darn you four are lucky you get inside scoop on your women while the three of us have to learn it the hard way" Marcus said and pointed Terrence, Adrian and himself .

"I am sure you will do just fine ." Harry responded.

"Well Good luck everyone" Ron said

"We will sure need it "Harry replied

"Hope we succeed "Blaise said

"And hope we can show them a different side of us "Draco said.

"Hope we get on there good side too "Marcus said

"Try not to anger them" Terrence said as he glared at Draco and Blaise.

With those said the men shook hand, and headed for the great hall hoping that they can start fresh with their future wives. Each thinking of ways on how to impress their brides .


End file.
